Umma Bilang Kami Tidak Miskin
by apaixonar
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang suami istri yang hidup dengan perekonomian menengah ke bawah. Keduanya dikarunia anak bernama Changmin. Jika dipandang dari harta benda, keluarga kecil ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi tidak semuanya bisa dibeli dengan uang. GS
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Umma Bilang Kami Tidak Miskin

Cast: (Yunho, Changmin) TVXQ, (Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu)JYJ, dan beberapa idol lainnya ikut menyusul.

Pair: Yunjae

Disc: Ini adalah fan fiksi. Saya tidak memiliki satu pun karakter di dalamnya. Judul diubah dari cerpen Bubin Lantang, "Emak Bilang Kami Tidak Miskin".

Foreword

.

.

Korea Selatan merupakan salah satu negara maju dengan pembangunan ekonomi luar biasa. Pada 1960, negara ini termasuk sebagai negara miskin dengan pendapatan per kapita USD 79. Namun pada 2012, pendapatan per kapita negara ini naik hingga 286 kali lipat menjadi USD 22.590. Pembangunan di negeri ini meningkat pesat. Korea Selatan merupakan negara maju dimana perusahaan multinasionalnya tidak hanya berpengaruh di asia tapi juga dunia.

Meski perekonomian meningkat, bukan berarti tidak orang miskin di negara dengan empat musim ini. Kemajuan memang mendongkrak pendapatan penduduknya. Pada awal millenium, hanya ada kurang dari dua persen penduduk Korea Selatan yang hidup miskin. Tapi saat ini, angka kemiskinan terus naik, hingga mencapai 14,6 persen.

Bagi sebagian orang bahkan dunia, mereka hanyalah angka. Statistik belaka untuk dituangkan dalam laporan tahunan lembaga pemerintahan atau dunia. Atau munkin potensi untuk dijadikan latar belakang proyek pembangunan dan kemanusian lainnya.

Tapi jika melihat lebih jauh lagi, 14,6 persen bukanlah sekedar angka. Ada nama di dalamnya. Dan di setiap nama ada cerita.

.

.

an.

Tahu-tahu ide ini terlintas di dalam benak saya. Ini akan menjadi kumpulan one shot atau two shot mungkin lebih tepat jika dibilang seri. Bisa cerita yang berakhir bahagia atau sedih.


	2. Sepatu Untuk Changmin

Chapter I: Sepatu Untuk Changmin

.

.

.

Pertama kali Changmin melihatnya ketika melintasi pertokoan di kawasan Gangnam. Saat itu dia baru saja menjenguk Nenek Kim. Seorang nenek baik hati yang hidup sendiri di desa Guryong. Bocah tujuh tahun itu bersumpah bahwa dirinya tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah lagi. Di detik itu juga Changmin berdoa agar dapat memilikinya. Sepasang sepatu olahraga berwarna merah dengan tiga garis hitam di sisinya. Jangan lupakan juga tali sepatunya yang berwarna hitam berkombinasi putih.

Pasti pelajaran olahraga akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan mudah jika dia menggunakannya. Pasti nilainya akan lebih baik lagi jika dia memakainya. Changmin yakin dia akan terlihat keren dengan sepatu baru itu.

Tapi kalau diperhatikan lagi toko itu tidak cocok dengan penampilan Changmin. Tidak, bocah itu tidak dekil atau berpenampilan kumuh. Walau dia memakai kaos yang sudah memudar warnanya, tapi Changmin tetap rapi dan bersih. Ibunya mengurus dirinya dan ayahnya dengan baik. Tapi dia tetap akan terlihat seperti anak dari dunia lain jika memasuki toko itu. Lihat saja, bahkan satpam di depan toko itu terlihat mengerikan.

Jadi bagaimana dia bisa tahu harga sepatu itu jika dirinya tidak masuk dan bertanya. Ah, benar. Changmin mengangguk seorang diri. Dia memang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam tapi tidak ada salahnya jika bertanya.

Changmin ingat jika Ibunya yang cantik dan baik hati itu pernah bilang jika dia tidak boleh melihat sesuatu dari luarnya. "Terkadang apa yang terlihat tidak seperti kenyataan." Ah, bicara tentang ibunya, bocah itu jadi rindu. Pasti saat ini ibunya sedang bekerja. Melayani pembeli di toko kue sambil menunggu ayahnya datang menjemput.

Dengan kaki kecilnya, Changmin menemui satpam yang berjaga di luar pertokoan.

"Selamat sore paman. Bolehkah aku meminta tolong?"

Ibunya yang baik hati itu selalu mengingatkan tentang pentingnya bersopan santun kepada orang yang lebih tua. Satpam setengah baya itu melihat dari balik kacamatanya. Seorang anak kecil bercelana jeans dan kaos oblong. Pakaiannya bersih walaupun warnanya sudah tidak cerah lagi. Anak itu tersenyum ramah. Rasanya dia akan menjadi orang yang sangat kejam jika tidak membalas sapaan tersebut. Tapi di zaman sekarang, berhati-hati adalah kewajiban.

"Ada apa anak kecil?"

Changmin melangkah maju. Dia semakin percaya diri setelah melihat bagaimana respon sang penjaga keamanan.

"Bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam toko ini?"

Satpam ramah itu memalingkan wajahnya. Toko tempatnya bekerja adalah sebuah toko high end fashion. Tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa masuk. Hanya orang dari golongan tertentu yang dapat memasukinya. Jangan tanya tentang harga produk yang dijual. Bahkan pria itu tidak berani membayangkan membeli baju dari toko tempatnya bekerja. Dia kembali memandang bocah di depannya. Anak ini jelas tidak boleh memasuki toko tersebut.

"Maaf, anak kecil. Kau tidak boleh masuk ke dalamnya."

Pria setengah baya itu sebenarnya tidak enak hati untuk mengatakan hal itu. Walau anak kecil di depannya terlihat sebagai anak baik-baik, dia tetap harus tegas. Dari penampilannya, bocah bermata besar ini bukanlah berasal dari keluarga berada. Sedangkan peraturan di toko itu sangat jelas, jangan sampai ada pihak yang tidak layak memasuki toko.

Meski sudah menduga bakal ditolak, tak urung Changmin kecewa saat mendengar langsung penolakan tersebut. Dia hanya ingin masuk untuk mengetahui harga sepatu itu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat harga sepatu merah itu."

Changmin menunjuk sepasang sepatu merah yang dipajang di dekat jendela. Mata sang penjaga toko mengikuti arah telunjuk bocah itu. Demi tuhan, itu adalah sepasang sepatu olahraga asli bukan imitasi. Harganya sangat mahal. Bocah ini tidak akan mampu untuk membelinya.

"Aku berjanji. Aku hanya ingin tahu harga sepatu itu."

Hati pria itu terbagi dua. Separuh hatinya ingin menolong anak sopan ini. Tapi dia tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Melihat anak itu, entah kenapa yang terbayang di mata tuanya adalah cucunya. Anak usia lima tahun yang selalu menyambutnya dengan gembira setiap dia pulang kerja.

"Maaf anak kecil. Kau tetap tidak boleh masuk."

Changmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecewanya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Melihat bocah di depannya tertunduk, hati pria itu seakan tidak tega.

"Tapi kau tunggulah di sini. Biar paman yang tanyakan harganya."

Changmin tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Dia langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah paman. Terima kasih, aku akan menunggu di sini."

Anak itu tersenyum dengan riang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan makan malam ketika Changmin pulang. Anaknya kembali ke rumah dengan sangat riang. Terlalu riang. Dia sedikit curiga karena anak itu tidak seperti biasa.

"Changmin, tolong kau panggilkan appamu, bilang makan malam sudah siap."

Bocah itu langsung menuju kamar tidur orang tuanya. Tadi saat pulang, ibunya mengatakan ayahnya sedang tidur. Pria itu tidak enak badan bahkan memutuskan untuk pulang kerja lebih cepat.

Yunho, pria itu sedang tertidur. Dia bergelung selimut.

"Appa, ayo bangun. Kita akan makan malam."

Changmin berusaha membangunkan ayahnya. Tangannya menguncangkan tubuh Yunho perlahan. Ada sedikit pergerakan yang diperlihatkan Yunho. Tubuh besar itu menggeliat menunjukan bahwa dirinya sudah terbangun. Changmin semakin semangat membangunkan ayahnya.

"Appa, ayo bangun."

Yunho membuka kedua matanya. Ingin membalas perkataan anaknya tapi hanya suara serak tidak jelas yang keluar. Tenggoroknya sakit. Mungkin dia terkena gejala flu. Mudah-mudahan besok kondisinya sudah fit sehingga dapat bekerja seperti biasa.

Kedua ayah dan anak tersebut berjalan beriringan. Melihat ayahnya masih sakit, Changmin berinisiatif memeluk ayahnya. Dia merasakan jika suhu tubuh sang ayah masih panas. Bocah itu semakin mempererat pelukannya berharap panas di tubuh Yunho menurun karena dibagi dengannya. Walau langkah Yunho semakin berat karena pelukan erat Changmin, tapi dia membiarkannya. Pria itu justru bahagia melihat reaksi anaknya. Itu adalah bukti kecintaan anaknya jadi untuk apa keberatan.

.

.

.

Tidak ada ruang makan di rumah itu. Karena ukuran rumah yang kecil, semuanya ditata serba minimalis. Begitu memasuki rumah, akan disambut dengan ruang tamu kecil. Lebih masuk ke dalamnya akan memasuki ruang keluarga yang bercampur dengan ruang menonton dan makan. Namun televisi di ruang itu hanya hidup di malam hari, saat Jaejoong beristirahat usai lelah bekerja seharian.

Di meja serbaguna di ruang tengah itu telah ditata beberapa makanan. Changmin melirik tidak ada daging hari ini. Sudah cukup lama Changmin tidak menyantap daging, mungkin nanti saat tahun baru, orang tuanya akan memasak daging.

"Ayo, duduk di sini."

Jaejoong membalikan piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi. Hari ini ibunya kembali memasak tumis jamur dan tahu. Setelah semua piring terisi makanan, Yunho pun memimpin doa.

.

.

.

Acara makan di keluarga kecil tersebut selalu ramai. Walau sudah diingatkan, Changmin tetap bercerita saat makan. Sebenarnya saat ini yang ditunggu Jaejoong. Dia ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan anaknya bertingkah sedikit lain. Tapi hingga piring selesai dicuci, anaknya tidak juga bercerita. Jaejoong bingung bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengorek cerita dari Changmin. Kebingungan yang terpancar dari wajah Jaejoong sangat jelas terlihat oleh Yunho. Pria itu juga heran kenapa istrinya yang biasanya cerewet itu diam sepanjang makan malam. Sepertinya Jaejoong ingin berkata sesuatu namun ditahannya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan."

Yunho bertanya sambil membelai rambut istrinya. Sejak pertama kali melihat Jaejoong, Yunho sudah terpesona dengan rambut hitam dan panjangnya. Rambut hitamnya sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucat yang dimiliki istrinya tersebut. Yunho hampir menyangka Jaejoong bukan manusia karena kesempurnaan fisiknya.

Jaejoong seperti akan berkata sesuatu tapi kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang akan aku ceritakan."

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Yunho. Sambil tersenyum Jaejoong mengukur suhu tubuh suaminya dengan tangan. Sepertinya panas Yunho sudah turun.

"Panasmu sudah turun. Tapi kau harus tetap istirahat."

Jaejoong kemudian berbaring. Dia tidur tapi tangannya menepuk-nepuk bantal di sisi kanan kepalanya. Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya. Belahan jiwanya itu pasti menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Walau belum puas dengan jawaban Jaejoong tadi akhirnya Yunho mengalah. Dia pun mengambil tempat di sisi istrinya.

"Ayo, kau harus tidur. Besok kau harus sudah sehat dan bekerja. Ingat janjimu. Sebentar lagi Changmin akan ulang tahun."

Jaejoong tertawa sendiri mendengar perkataannya. Rasanya dia seperti istri yang suka merongrong suami. Yunho juga ikut tertawa melihat Jaejoong tertawa. Sambil berbaring berhadapan Yunho kembali membalai rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Hari ini aku biarkan kau tidak bercerita. Tapi nanti jika ada masalah tolong ceritakan. Aku adalah suamimu, jika bukan aku kepada siapa lagi kau akan bercerita?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Dia sadar kalau dirinya tidak bisa berbohong terhadap suaminya. Dia pasti tahu isi hatinya hingga ke yang terdalam. Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir istrinya.

"Sekarang kita tidur."

Jemari sepasang suami istri itu saling mengait. Keduanya pun terlelap, dibuai malam hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang membersihkan kamar tidur Changmin. Anak dan suaminya telah pergi ke tempat aktivitas mereka masing-masing sejak dua jam lalu. Jaejoong masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit sebelum pergi ke toko untuk bekerja. Dan sisa waktu setengah jam tersebut dimanfaatkannya untuk merapikan rumah.

Saat sedang mengganti seprai, mata Jaejoong melihat selembar kertas berwarna merah. Kertas itu disimpan di bawah bantal. Saat melepaskan seprai, kertas itu terjatuh. Jaejoong memungut kertas itu.

Dia terkejut saat melihat isi kertas tersebut. Kertas itu merupakan selebaran promo dari sebuah toko. Terdapat gambar beberapa jenis sepatu. Mulai dari sepatu kets hingga sepatu formal. Dan Jaejoong tidak melewatkan sebuah garis merah yang melingkari gambar sebuah sepatu. Sepatu olahraga cantik berwarna merah. Selera anaknya memang sangat baik. Tapi mata besar Jaejoong semakin besar ketika melihat deretan angka yang tertera. Harga sepatu itu sangat mahal. Suaminya tidak akan mampu membelikannya. Matanya melirik ke kalender yang terpasang di dinding kamar. Sambil memejamkan mata dia mengambil pena dan selembar kertas. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Jaejoong menuliskan merk sepatu berikut harganya.

Jari Jaejoong menghitung deretan angka di kalender. 1, 2, 3, 4,... masih ada sisa waktu dua minggu sebelum hari ulang tahun Changmin. Semoga tuhan bermurah hati pada keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

.

Ketika suaminya datang menjemput Jaejoong baru saja bertemu dengan bosnya. Nyonya Tan adalah orang yang baik. Mungkin karena kesendiriannya dia selalu menganggap seluruh pekerja adalah anak-anaknya. Tapi toko ini tidak besar. Hanya toko kue kecil dengan tiga pekerja. Sebelumnya Jaejoong sempat mengutarakan niatnya untuk meminjam uang. Jaejoong ingin membelikan sepasang sepatu baru untuk anaknya. Dan lewat tatapan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata tua itu, Jaejoong sadar jika keinginannya tidak akan terkabul.

"Maafkan aku nak, tapi aku juga sedang membutuhkan uang. Keponakanku baru saja menghubungiku. Dia membutuhkan uang untuk anaknya yang sakit."

"Tidak apa-apa bi. Keponakanmu lebih membutuhkan uang itu daripada aku."

"Kau sangat baik dan pengertian. Jika nanti aku ada uang pasti akan aku pinjamkan."

"Terima kasih bi. Semoga anak keponakanmu cepat sembuh."

Jaejoong dengan tulus berdoa. Tidak tega melihat kesedihan di mata perempuan tua itu.

.

.

.

Yunho datang ketika hari hampir petang. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju halte. Sepanjang perjalanan kedua suami istri itu terdiam. Asyik dengan dunianya masing-masing.

Melihat istrinya terdiam, Yunho berinisiatif mengawali pembicaraan.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Yunho menatap istrinya. Jaejoong tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa dan mau berbohong kepada suaminya. Sambil menghela nafas, dia menyerahkan selembar kertas berisikan merk sepatu berikut harganya.

Yunho menerima dan membacanya. Matanya membesar saat melihat angka yang tertera.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Aku menemukannya di bawah bantal Changmin. Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai sepatu itu."

"Tapi harganya.."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku tahu harganya sangat mahal. Kita tidak akan mampu untuk membelinya."

Kedua suami dan istri itu saling tatap. Bingung untuk mencari solusi masalah mereka.

"Ya sudahlah. Kita pulang dulu. Setidaknya kita sudah tahu hadiah apa yang diinginkan Changmin."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Suaminya benar. Masih ada waktu untuk berusaha. Kalaupun tidak bisa membeli sepatu asli mereka bisa mencari sepatu baru yang lebih murah harganya.

.

.

.

Tapi sekeras apapun Yunho dan Jaejoong bekerja, mereka gagal mengumpulkan uang dalam jumlah yang cukup. Padahal pria itu telah mengambil lembur agar mendapatkan tambahan penghasilan. Jaejoong juga menambah jam kerjanya. Namun uang yang terkumpul sangat sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan harga sepatu itu. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Yunho membeli sepatu olahraga yang harganya sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka.

Dengan berdebar Yunho pulang ke rumah. Dia berharap anaknya dapat menerima hadiah itu dengan senang hati. Jujur, Yunho merasa bersalah kepada keluarganya. Dia merasa gagal. Sebagai kepala keluarga seharusnya dia mampu memenuhi seluruh kebutuhan istri dan anaknya. Tapi hanya sepasang sepatu olahraga saja dia tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Sebelumnya saat Jaejoong meminta izin untuk bekerja, Yunho sudah merasakan gagal sebagai suami. Dia ingin istrinya menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan tidak direpoti dengan urusan kerja. Tapi dia juga harus realistis, saat ini kebutuhan hidup mereka cukup besar. Apalagi ditengah harga kebutuhan yang terus merangkak. Akhirnya, Yunho mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk bekerja meski sebelumnya dia meminta maaf kepada istrinya. Pria itu berjanji akan bekerja keras agar perekonomian mereka membaik.

.

.

.

"Changmin, selamat tahun nak."

Yunho memberikan hadiah kepada anaknya. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong berdoa semoga anak mereka menyukai hadiah yang telah disiapkan.

Changmin berterima kasih kepada orang tuanya. Di hari ulang tahunnya dia mendapatkan hadiah berupa sepasang sepatu olahraga. Alas kaki itu berwarna merah tapi tidak memiliki tiga garis hitam. Tapi bocah itu tetap memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya yang baik itu selalu mengajarinya untuk bersyukur.

"Jika bersyukur maka rezekimu akan bertambah."

Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada anak mereka. Keduanya juga memanjatkan doa bagi masa depan Changmin.

.

.

.

Pada pelajaran olahraga, Changmin menggunakan sepatu hadiah dari orang tuanya. Dengan bangga dia melangkah menuju lapangan. Hari ini akan diadakan seleksi peserta lomba lari di tingkat kota. Changmin adalah siswa yang berprestasi. Dia kerap mewakili sekolah dalam berbagai lomba.

Di dekat lintasan lari sudah menunggu guru olahraga. Guru Kang sudah membawa buku kecil berikan nama murid-muridnya yang akan mengikuti seleksi lomba lari.

Seperti biasa, Changmin lolos seleksi. Dan seperti biasa beberapa temannya memberi selamat. Sementara beberapa lainnya justru mengejek. Changmin sudah biasa dengan itu. Ibunya selalu mengatakan jika teman-temannya mengatakan hal yang kejam karena mereka belum mengenal dirinya dengan baik.

"Kalau mereka mengetahui bagaimana baiknya dirimu, ibu yakin jika kalian pasti akan berteman baik."

Tapi Changmin tetaplah seorang anak yang baru saja genap berusia delapan tahun. Jika terus menerus dihina, dia bisa kesal juga.

Salah satunya yang berlidah tajam adalah teman satu kelasnya, Kyuhun. Dia tidak pernah habis pikir kenapa Kyuhun suka sekali mengejeknya. Mulai dari seragamnya yang dikatakan berwarna putih kusam hingga menu bekal yang tidak pernah berubah. Setiap hari Changmin dibawakan bekal berupa nasi goreng. Terkadang nasi goreng dengan telur atau irisan bakso.

"Apa kau tidak pernah bosan memakan nasi goreng? Itu terus yang kau bawa. Sekali-kali bawalah sandwich atau salad dengan daging asap. Ah, jangan-jangan kau justru belum pernah makan sandwich. Kasihan."

Anak berambut ikal itu selalu menghina Changmin dengan kalimat yang sama. Tapi hari ini kejadiannya berubah. Kyuhun tidak menghina bekal yang dibawa Changmin.

"Kemarin aku melihat ayahmu berjalan di pasar dekat Stasiun Sadang. Ku pikir apa yang dia lakukan di tempat itu. Tapi setelah melihatmu hari ini, aku tahu jawabannya."

Kyuhun memang berasal dari keluarga berada. Tapi itu tetap tidak membenarkan tindakannya yang suka mengolok temannya sendiri.

"Sepatumu sepertinya baru. Baru dibeli di pasar? Berapa harganya? Asal kau tahu, sepatu yang kau beli ini jelek dan palsu. Tapi sepatumu sepertinya bukan baru."

Usai berkata seperti itu, Kyuhun langsung berjalan sambil membusungkan dadanya. Meninggalkan Changmin yang membisu di depan pintu kelas.

Kyuhun, kenapa kau senang sekali mempermalukan teman satu kelas sendiri?

.

.

.

Changmin terus melangkah sambil menunduk. Dia tidak memperhatikan situasi di sekitarnya. Tapi anak itu menyadari jika kakinya menuntun dirinya ke toko kue tempat ibunya bekerja.

Setibanya di toko, Changmin tidak melihat ibunya. Dia justru disambut Nenek Tan. Changmin sangat menyayangi perempuan tua itu karena sangat baik hati.

"Kau kemari Changmin, apakah ingin menjemput ibumu?"

Changmin mengangguk. Walau sebenarnya tidak mengetahui mengapa dia mendatangi tempat ini.

"Kau tunggulah sebentar lagi. Ibumu sedang sibuk di dapur. Dia sedang menyelesaikan kue pesanan."

Changmin mengangguk. Dia kemudian duduk disamping Nenek Tan. Perempuan tua itu tersenyum. Mata tuanya kemudian melihat ke bawah.

"Kau memakai sepatu pemberian orang tuamu? Maafkan aku nak, karena aku orang tuamu tidak bisa membelikanmu sepatu yang kau inginkan. Padahal mereka sudah berusaha keras mengumpulkan uang."

Nenek Tan berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Changmin. Anak itu bingung.

"Kau tahu, kau harus bersyukur memiliki orang tua yang sangat menyayangimu."

"Tapi teman-teman mengejekku. Aku malu nek."

"Malu?"

Changmin mengangguk. Dengan wajah tertunduk dia pun bercerita bagaimana beberapa temannya menghina sepatu baru itu. Nenek Tan tersenyum. Dia yakin jika teman-teman Changmin bukanlah anak jahat.

"Kau tahu nak, mungkin benar mereka mengejek sepatu yang kau pakai. Tapi kau tidak boleh malu."

Changmin menengadahkan wajahnya. Menatap nenek baik hati yang suka memberinya makanan itu.

"Aku dengar kau sering menjuarai lomba lari. Jika dengan sepatu lamamu kau sering juara lomba berlari apalagi jika kau pakai sepatu barumu."

Nenek Tan terdiam sejenak. Dia kemudian membelai rambut anak delapan tahun itu.

"Dulu waktu kecil, ibuku pernah bercerita tentang petani dan buah labu serta pohon oak. Pada suatu hari seorang petani berjalan ke sebuah kebun. Dia heran saat membandingkan antara buah labu dengan biji pohan oak. Menurutnya, seharusnya buah labu tumbuh di pohon oak. Jadi buahnya yang besar hanya cocok tumbuh di pohon yang besar. Karena terus menerus berkhayal, petani itu pun tertidur di bawah pohon oak. Kau tahu, saat tertidur petani itu tertimpa biji oak tepat di hidungnya. Dia pun terbangun. Kemudian bersyukur bahwa yang menimpanya hanyalah biji oak. Bagaimana jika buah labu yang menimpanya? Pasti dia bisa cedera."

Nenek Tan tersenyum sambil menatap Changmin.

"Bersyukurlah nak atas yang kau terima hari ini. Dan berterimakasihlah kepada orang tuamu."

Changmin memalingkan wajahnya. Mencoba menghindari tatapan Nenek Tan. Tapi matanya justru memandang ke arah ibunya. Dan mungkin karena hubungan yang kuat antara ibu dan anak, Jaejoong juga menatap ke arah Changmin. Dia tersenyum sambil membereskan pekerjaannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja sepatu olahraga merah bergaris itu menjadi tidak penting lagi.

END

terima kasih sudah membaca. sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya.


	3. Anak Appa (part 1)

Chapter 2: Anak Appa

Cast: Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Jinwoo, OC

Genre: Drama/Family

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa kabar?"

Seorang remaja berkulit pucat tersenyum ramah saat pintu yang diketuknya terbuka. Yunho terdiam sejenak. Dia mencoba mengingat nama dari remaja yang tetap tersenyum cerah di depan pintu.

"Hyung, kau lupa denganku? Ini aku Jinwoo."

"Kau Jinwoo?"

Remaja itu mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. Yunho menundukan wajahnya agar dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas. Ketika kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, Yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas seraut wajah yang terlihat kekanakan dengan mata besarnya yang bersinar. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi. Dia seperti datang dari jauh karena membawa tas ransel. Hoodie abu-abu menutupi tubuhnya.

"Benar kau Jinwoo?"

"Iya ini aku. Kau kejam sekali hyung tidak mengingatku."

Lawan bicara Yunho terlihat menundukkan wajah. Dia cemberut tapi jelas juga terlihat jika hal itu dibuat-buat. Yunho mengingat bahwa Jinwoo yang dikenalnya adalah seorang anak kecil yang tinggal di Pulau Imja. Sebuah pulau yang terletak di barat daya Korea Selatan. Dia sendiri tidak sengaja berkunjung ke pulau berpenduduk sekitar 35 ribu jiwa tersebut. Saat itu Yunho bekerja di sebuah perusahan ekspedisi. Dia sedang mengantarkan paket namun kapal yang ditumpanginya kandas. Awak kapal pun memindahkan penumpang mereka. Seluruh penumpang dievakuasi ke pulau terdekat. Dan kebetulan, Pulau Imja adalah yang terdekat. Ketika berada di pulau yang beresiko tinggi untuk banjir itu, Yunho berkenalan dengan seorang nelayan beserta anaknya. Nelayan itu sangat baik dan ramah. Walau baru pertama kali bertemu, dia tidak sungkan untuk menawari Yunho menikmati makan siang bersama. Makan siang di kediaman sang nelayan. Yunho bersyukur masih ada orang baik yang mau membantu orang asing. Di dalam rumah itulah Yunho melihat seorang anak kecil. Yang Yunho ingat dari sosok kecil itu adalah matanya yang indah. Berbinar dengan indah dan penuh kepolosan.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Lima detik.

"Jinu.."

"Hyung..."

Kedua orang dengan ciri fisik yang jauh berbeda itu pun saling berpelukan. Yunho memeluk Jinwoo yang sudah dianggap sebagai adik. Dia senang sekali dapat bertemu lagi dengan adik kecilnya yang baik hati dan polos itu. Sedangkan Jinwoo lega. Akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan alamat rumah Yunho setelah tersesat selama hampir lima jam. Dia datang ke Seoul dengan bermodalkan selembar kertas berisikan alamat Yunho. Jinwoo tahu jika Seoul adalah kota besar. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka jika kota itu adalah sebesar dan sepadat itu. Dimana semua gedung sangat tinggi dan besar. Untung saja, dia berhasil menemukan alamat rumah Yunho dengan benar.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di keluarga kecil itu lebih ramai lagi. Changmin seakan memiliki rival yang sepadan. Jinwoo tidak kalah ramai saat makan. Meski baru pertama kali bertemu namun keduanya sudah sangat akrab.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan ke Seoul, Jinu?"

Yunho mengawali percakapan usai makan malam. Jinwoo duduk di depan pria itu sedangkan Jaejoong menemani Changmin belajar. Keempatnya duduk di depan meja serba guna di ruang tengah.

"Maaf kalau aku datang tanpa memberi kabar. Aku memang sudah lama ingin ke Seoul."

"Kau ingin ke Seoul?"

Jinwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia meletakan sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang idola, hyung. Karena itu aku kemari."

"Kau ingin jadi idola? Kau serius Jinu?"

Jaejoong akhirnya angkat bicara setelah sekian lama hanya terdiam sambil mengamati remaja ramah itu. Jinwoo kembali mengangguk saat mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia sangat serius saat mengatakan ingin menjadi seorang idola.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Aku ingin menjadi seorang idola. Aku ingin menjadi seperti GD."

Jaejoong terbelalak. Sulit baginya membayangkan Jinwoo memiliki rambut warna-warni. Pirang, merah, pink, hitam. Belum lagi rajah di sekujur tubuhnya atau anting di telinganya. Atau Jinwoo dengan pakaian yang terlalu menantang. Tidak cocok sama sekali.

"Tapi untuk jadi idola itu tidak mudah Jinu. Kau harus lolos audisi, menjalani pelatihan. Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong kembali bertanya. Dia memastikan apakah remaja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik ini memahami situasi yang akan dihadapinya.

"Aku yakin bisa. Tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian."

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling memandang. Jinwoo adalah remaja yang tampan. Walau berasal dari keluarga miskin tapi tetap saja wajahnya yang tampan itu menonjol. Tapi butuh dari sekedar wajah tampan untuk menjadi seorang idola. Apakah Jinwoo yang polos dan berasal dari daerah ini bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya? Tapi menentang cita-cita seseorang bukanlah perbuatan yang bijak.

"Tentu kami akan membantu semampunya. Tapi apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Kau harus bisa lolos audisi untuk bisa masuk ke dalam agensi."

"Aku akan bekerja agar bisa mengikuti kursus menyanyi. Tapi mohon izinkan aku untuk tinggal disini untuk sementara hyung. Setidaknya sampai aku bisa lolos audisi."

"Tentu saja aku boleh tinggal di sini, Jinu. Selama kau mau."

Jaejoong meyakinkan Jinwoo agar tidak perlu bingung mencari tempat tinggal lagi. Dia tentu akan membantu remaja yang sudah dianggap Changmin sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Jinwoo sangat senang mendengarnya. Kakaknya, Yunho memiliki istri yang luar biasa. Tidak hanya cantik tapi juga baik hati.

"Tapi kau harus terbiasa tidur dengan Changmin. Dia suka mengigau dan menendang jika tidur."

Jaejoong melanjutkan perkataannya. Semua orang tertawa mendengar kalimat itu. Tentu saja kecuali Changmin. Bocah itu malu kartunya dibuka oleh sang ibu. Apalagi dia menceritakan kisah yang memalukan itu di depan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Umma..."

Changmin merengek. Melupakan janjinya kepada sang ibu untuk berperilaku seperti orang dewasa.

.

.

.

Mencari pekerjaan di Seoul bukankah hal mudah apalagi bagi Jinwoo yang masih remaja. Setelah kesana kemari, akhirnya Jinwoo mendapatkan pekerjaan. Itu pun tidak lepas dari campur tangan Yunho. Pria itu yang bersusah payah mencarikannya pekerjaan. Memang hanya pekerjaan kecil tapi sangat berarti baginya.

Di pagi hari, Jinwoo akan mengantarkan koran. Sedangkan dari sore hingga malam hari, dia membantu di sebuah toko buah-buahan. Dia beruntung tidak perlu memikirkan biaya menginap dan makan. Istri kakaknya yang baik hati itu selalu membekalinya dengan makanan yang lezat. Dan dia sangat bersyukur atas kebaikan keluarga kecil. Walaupun kehadirannya juga menambah biaya namun keduanya memperlakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan Changmin tidak keberatan berbagi kamar dengannya. Bocah itu juga tetap baik dan menganggapnya sebagai kakak.

"Kau akan pergi sekarang Jinu?"

Jinwoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah kotak makanan yang sudah dibungkus rapi.

"Ini. Jangan lupa untuk memakannya."

Jinwoo tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Yunho keluar dari dalam kamar. Dia sudah menggunakan seragam kerjanya. Pria yang dikaguminya dari kecil itu juga akan pergi bekerja. Sudah hampir dua minggu Jinwoo tinggal di rumah Yunho. Sudah seminggu juga dia bekerja. Saat ini, remaja itu sedang mencari guru vokal. Dengan teliti Jinwoo membaca satu per satu iklan di koran. Dia juga kerap berkeliling Seoul untuk mencari guru vokal yang bersedia mengajarinya dengan biaya yang terjangkau.

Lamunan Jinwoo terganggu sejenak. Changmin tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. Mata bocah itu menatap lurus ke depan. Sementara telunjuk tangan kanannya menempel di bibir. Mata Jinwoo beralih mengikuti arah pandangan Changmin. Di seberang mereka pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat sedang asyik berdua. Jaejoong menyerahkan sekotak bekal untuk makan siang kepada suaminya. Sementara Yunho, pria itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Kau lihat hyung, sebentar lagi appa akan menggoda umma..."

Jari Yunho mengenggam jari istrinya. Kemudian membelainya dengan penuh kelembutan. Dihadapannya Jaejoong menatap dengan sinar yang memuja.

"Lihat hyung, apa yang akan appa lakukan?"

Jinwoo melihat bagaimana Yunho menunduk sehingga membuat wajah sepasang suami istri itu berdekatan. Jemari panjang pria itu membelai pipi istrinya.

"Terima kasih sayang, kau sangat perhatian," bisik Changmin.

Jaejoong tersipu. Dia menunduk sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ini bukanlah apa-apa. Sungguh, aku senang kalau kau menyukainya," Changmin masih berbisik.

"Nanti aku jemput kau seperti biasa, manis."

Jinwoo menatap Changmin. Bocah itu membuang nafasnya perlahan. Dia memasukan kotak bekal berisikan nasi goreng telur itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Kalau terus menerus melihat adegan yang sama selama bertahun-tahun, lama-lama kau juga hafal." Changmin menatap malas kepada kedua orang tuanya. Jinwoo ingin sekali tertawa mendengarnya. Meski mustahil tapi Jinwoo takut jika Jaejoong akan menendang pantatnya. Jaejoong pasti tidak suka jika ada orang yang usil.

Ketiganya lalu berpamitan. Menuju aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Sementara Jaejoong harus membereskan rumah terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi untuk menjemput rezeki hari ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jinwoo bekerja di shift pertama. Dia bertukar jam kerja. Temannya Mino tidak bisa masuk karena harus mengikuti ujian susulan. Selama perjalanan menuju ke toko tempatnya, Yunho banyak bertanya seputar kegiatannya. Salah satunya adalah tentang guru menyanyi.

"Aku masih mencarinya hyung. Ternyata sulit sekali mencari yang benar-benar pas."

Yunho terdiam. Dia tahu bahwa Jinwoo tidak memiliki banyak uang. Mungkin uang yang tersisa di dompetnya saja hanya tinggal beberapa won. Sedangkan jika dia harus mengikuti kelas menyanyi, harus membayar uang pendaftaran dan biaya kursus per bulan. Dan tampaknya Jinwoo sedikit kesulitan. Tapi Yunho takut menyinggung perasaan Jinwoo jika dia menanyakan masalah keuangan. Dia pun memutar otak agar dapat membantu tapi tidak menyakiti harga diri remaja baik hati itu.

"Ohya, Jinu bagaimana kabar appamu?" Yunho mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jinwoo terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan yang mendadak terlontar itu.

"Appa... appa... mmm.. kurasa dia baik-baik saja."

Yunho tersentak. Tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang baru saja didengarnya. Jinwoo terdengar ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Apa maksud jawabanmu? Kau rasa dia baik-baik saja."

Jinwoo terdiam. Bola matanya bergerak liar menghindari tatapan Yunho. Sementara pria itu masih menunggu penjelasan remaja tersebut lebih jauh.

"Aku..aku sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi dengannya."

"Sudah lama tidak berkomunikasi?"

Jinwoo mengangguk. Dia tidak bisa berbohong kepada Yunho. Pria itu beserta keluarganya sudah sangat baik kepada dirinya. Tidak pantas jika kebaikan mereka dibalas dengan dusta.

"Sebenarnya aku kabur dari rumah hyung. Appa tidak tahu jika aku di sini."

"Kabur? Bagaimana bisa?"

Nada suara Yunho langsung naik beberapa tingkat. Mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut berteriak. Dia tidak percaya jika Jinwoo kabur dari rumah. Bagaimana dengan ayahnya?

"Aku.."

"Hoi, kau sudah sampai Jinwoo."

Belum sempat Jinwoo menjelaskan permasalahannya kepada Yunho terdengar suara sesorang memanggil namanya. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah paman Kang. Dia merupakan pemilik toko buah dimana Jinwoo bekerja. Pria tua itu terlihat berjalan mendatangi mereka. Rupanya karena terlalu asyik berbincang, keduanya tidak sadar jika saat ini mereka sudah sampai ke toko buah tempat Jinwoo bekerja.

"Apa kabarmu Yunho? Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu."

Pria itu menjabat tangan Yunho dengan ramah. Yunho pun membungkuk untuk memberi hormat kepada pria itu.

"Ah, kau bisa saja paman. Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu dua hari yang lalu?"

"Tapi aku sangat senang berbincang denganmu. Dua hari terlalu lama untukku."

Paman Kang adalah pensiunan tentara. Di usia tuanya, dia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang wirausaha. Dengan uang hasil tabungan selama berpuluh tahun, akhirnya paman Kang dapat membeli sebuah toko. Dia memilih untuk berjualan buahan. Setiap melihat buah segar, kerinduannya akan tempat kelahirannya, Nonsan, terobati.

"Aku senang sekali dapat bertemu denganmu. Tapi pekerjaan hari ini sudah menunggu."

Paman Kang menepuk pundak Yunho. Kemudian dia beralih ke arah Jinwoo.

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas. Kiriman semangka dan mangga baru saja tiba. Kita harus membereskannya."

Jinwoo mengangguk. Dia kemudian menatap Yunho.

"Terima kasih hyung. Aku bekerja dulu."

Yunho menghela nafas. Mustahil baginya untuk memaksa Jinwoo bercerita. Mau tidak mau, dia harus bersabar.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tunggu ceritamu. Malam ini."

Jinwoo mengangguk. Dia kemudian memasuki toko buah itu untuk bekerja. Paman Kang juga ikut berjalan di belakangnya. Keduanya langsung menuju ke gudang untuk membereskan pasokan buah yang baru tiba.

.

.

.

Usai makan malam, Yunho langsung mendatangi Jinwoo. Dia tidak membuang waktu lagi. Tapi karena tidak ingin menganggu Changmin yang sedang belajar, keduanya berbincang di luar rumah.

Kini Yunho dan Jinwoo sedang berada di taman dekat rumah. Suhu sangat rendah malam ini. Angin juga bertiup cukup kencang. Tubuh Jinwoo menggigil. Hoodie abu-abu yang dipakainya tidak dapat melawan dindingnya suasana malam di Seoul. Keduanya duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di dekat pohon.

"Sekarang ceritakan dari awal, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kabur dari rumah?"

Yunho bersedekap sambil memandang Jinwoo. Jinwoo menunduk. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah Yunho. Dia juga merasa bahwa dirinya sangat buruk karena telah melawan orang tua dan kabur dari rumah.

"Aku memang kabur dari rumah. Aku pergi tanpa pamit. Aku hanya menulis surat yang mengatakan kalau aku akan pergi untuk meraih cita-citaku."

Yunho melongo mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Jinwoo akan datang ke rumahnya setelah kabur dari rumah.

"Untuk apa kau kabur? Apakah kau memiliki utang?"

Yunho mencoba untuk menyelidiki penyebab masalah ini. Walau kecewa terhadap Jinwoo, Yunho masih mencoba untuk berpikir panjang. Pasti ada penyebabnya mengapa Jinwoo sampai nekat mengambil jalan itu. Selama tinggal bersama mereka, Jinwoo tidak meninggalkan kesan negatif. Dia rajin, ramah dan pekerja keras.

"Appa menentang keinginan aku untuk menjadi seorang idol."

Akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur juga dari bibir Jinwoo. Remaja itu terdiam sejenak. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang sempat tercecer. Jinwoo bukan remaja pembohong. Tapi dia tidak memungkiri jika dirinya sedang takut. Dia takut jika Yunho mengetahui kebenarannya, dia akan diusir. Lantas dimana Jinwoo akan tinggal selama mengejar mimpinya di Seoul. Tapi yang lebih menakutkan adalah kekecewaan yang pasti dirasakan oleh Yunho. Jinwoo tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarga yang baik hati ini.

"Aku bilang kepada appa, bahwa aku tidak ingin menjadi nelayan sepertinya. Aku ingin menjadi seorang idola."

Jinwoo terdiam sesaat. Yunho juga masih menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari remaja itu.

"Appa tidak menyetujui cita-citaku. Menurutnya itu hanya akan membuang waktu saja. Harus berlatih sekian tahun tanpa ada kepastian untuk debut."

Jinwoo kembali terdiam. Kepalanya kini tidak jauh berbeda dengan bioskop. Otaknya memutar ulang adegan dimana ia berbeda pendapat dengan sang ayah. Malam dimana ia dan ayahnya saling mempertahankan pendapat. Dan bagaimana akhirnya dia berteriak menyuruh ayahnya tidak ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya. Dan Jinwoo tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana raut terkejut dari wajah ayahnya. Pria tua itu terkejut anak semata wayangnya berani membentaknya. Meski Jinwoo langsung meminta maaf tapi hubungan mereka tidak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Menjadi seorang idola adalah pekerjaan yang tidak pasti. Jika sudah tidak terkenal maka hanya akan menjadi pajangan saja. Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi seperti orang asing. Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri."

Tangis Jinwoo tak tertahankan lagi. Air matanya menetes dari mata bulat itu. Pasti berat bagi anak yang selalu menurut kepada orangtua untuk berbeda pendapat walau hanya sekali. Jinwoo merasa dirinya adalah anak yang tidak berbakti. Tapi dia memang benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang idola. Menghibur orang banyak dengan talenta yang dimiliki.

"Aku selalu menurut apa kata orangtua. Aku tidak nakal. Tidak bergaul dengan berandal. Aku tidak pernah merokok dan membolos. Bahkan aku selalu membantu di rumah."

Jinwoo terus menangis. Yunho termenung. Dia tahu apa yang Jinwoo katakan adalah kenyataan. Jinwoo adalah anak yang baik. Pria itu masih ingat ketika ayah Jinwoo dengan bangga menceritakan keseharian buah hatinya. Jinwoo memang bukan juara kelas tapi semua siswa dan guru di sekolah menyayanginya. Semua nelayan iri kepada ayahnya ketika Jinwoo selalu membantu di saat libur. Jinwoo sering ikut ayahnya melaut.

"Ayahmu pasti memiliki alasan menolak cita-citamu. Kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya terlebih dahulu? Ah, kenapa kau mesti kabur?"

Tiba-tiba saja Jinwoo menghadap Yunho. Kedua tangannya langsung menghusap air mata.

"Hyung, aku tidak berharap kau mengerti aku. Tapi saat ini aku sendirian. Ku mohon dukunglah aku."

Jinwoo menunduk ke arah Yunho. Yunho menghela nafas. Ini sangat berat.

.

.

.

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka 11. Tapi Jaejoong belum juga tertidur. Bagaimana dia bisa tidur jika Yunho terus bergerak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa belum tidur?"

Yunho langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap istri tercinta. Dilihatnya mata Jaejoong sudah sayu. Pasti istrinya sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu. Tidurlah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk tidur. Tanpa diduga olehnya, Jaejoong justru duduk. Yunho pun mengikuti duduk.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika kau juga belum tidur. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh."

Yunho berusaha meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Tapi melihat ekspresi Jaejoong sepertinya usaha pria itu gagal.

"Yun..."

Jaejoong langsung memeluk Yunho. Jarinya menelusuri dada suaminya.

"Kalau ada sesuatu, berceritalah pada ku. Aku ini istrimu. Kau bisa berbagi denganku."

Jaejoong benar. Tidak seharusnya beban ini ditanggungnya sendiri. Yunho menghela nafas panjang.

"Ini tentang Jinu."

"Jinu?"

Jaejoong masih memeluk Yunho. Jemarinya masih membelai dada suaminya.

"Ternyata dia kabur dari rumah."

"Kabur? Kabur bagaimana?"

"Iya... kabur. Kabur dari rumahnya. Dia dan ayahnya bertengkar. Jinu ingin menjadi artis sementara ayahnya menentang. Ku rasa itu wajar mengingat sulitnya untuk menjadi artis yang sukses."

Yunho terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya dia sedikit kecewa terhadap Jinwoo. Dia menyayangkan keputusan remaja itu yang memilih kabur dari rumah. Apalagi tidak memberikan kabar kepada orang tuanya.

"Kau kan tahu sendiri Jae, persaingan di dunia hiburan sangat ketat. Hampir setiap hari ada saja grup yang debut. Bahkan karena terlalu banyak kita tidak akan hafal dengan nama mereka. Pasti itu salah satu kekhawatirannya."

"Lalu..."

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung."

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Dia paham kegundahan suaminya. Pasti sulit jika hatinya terbagi antara kedua ayah dan anak itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu mesti bagaimana. Tapi yang aku tahu aku adalah orang tua. Sudah sepatutnya orang tua mendukung setiap cita-cita anaknya. Apalagi kalau memang baik."

Jaejoong meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Yunho. Menahan kalimat yang hampir meluncur dari bibir suaminya.

"Memang mimpi Jinu sangat tinggi. Terlalu tinggi untuk orang-orang seperti kita. Tapi tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Coba seandainya jika Changmin mendatangi kita dan mengatakan ingin bersekolah di luar negeri. Aku yakin, walau kau sampai jatuh bangun dan berdarah, kau pasti akan berkerja keras mewujudkannya. Itu memang tugas kita sebagai orang tua untuk mendukung, menopang dan mewujudkan keinginannya. Aku juga paham kegundahan orang tua Jinu. Pasti sangat berat melepas anak satu-satunya untuk merantau dan meraih mimpi di kota besar. Kegelisahannya tentang seperti apa hidup yang dijalani Jinu. Apakah dia sudah makan dan dimana tidurnya? Tapi jika sampai ayahnya saja membalikan badannya, kepada siapa lagi Jinu akan berharap. Siapa lagi yang akan menolong anak kita jika terjatuh kalau bukan kita, orang tuanya sendiri."

Jaejoong terdiam dan tersenyum. Yunho dapat merasakan hembusan nafas istrinya yang masih memeluknya.

"Dan ini juga penting bagi Jinu sendiri. Jika dia berusaha keras semampunya walau gagal, aku yakin Jinu tidak akan menyesal. Lain halnya jika dia tidak pernah mencoba. Seumur hidup dia akan dibayangi oleh ketakutannya sendiri."

Yunho tersenyum. Istrinya yang cantik dan baik itu benar. Yunho balas memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kau benar. Kau selalu benar sayang. Apa jadinya aku kalau tidak ada dirimu?"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengar gombalan Yunho. Dia berusaha melepaskan pelukan suaminya.

"Ayo kita tidur sekarang."

Yunho menggeleng. Dia justru semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Tidak mau. Aku belum mau tidur. Gara-gara memikirkan masalah itu aku jadi tidak mengantuk."

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar bantahan suaminya. Yunho seakan memiliki dua kepribadian. Satu sisi dia sangat dewasa dan bertanggung jawab. Namun sisi anak-anaknya tidak juga hilang.

"Apakah kau tidak lelah meski bekerja seharian?"

"Aku sudah bilang rasa kantukku hilang. Aku tidak lelah.."

Tiba-tiba Yunho tersenyum cerah seakan mendapat ilham dari yang kuasa. Masih dengan memeluk Jaejoong, Yunho menundukkan wajah menatap istrinya lekat.

"Tapi aku tahu sesuatu yang bisa membuatku lelah."

"Yun..."

Jaejoong hanya bisa terpekik ketika Yunho tiba-tiba merebahkan tubuh mereka berdua ke atas kasur. Hidung suaminya merambat dari leher ke rahang. Lidahnya menyapu pipi hingga ke telinga. Jaejoong gemetar. Bisikan dari bibir suaminya semakin membuatnya gelisah.

"Ayo kita buat adik untuk Changmin."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

an

Akhirnya saya kembali menulis. Maaf tidak sempat membalas semua komentar yang masuk. Tapi saya membaca seluruh komentar dan sangat senang jika pembaca dapat menerimanya dengan baik. Saya juga berterima kasih atas doa kalian semua untuk keluarga saya. Ini tidak pakai edit mengetik dengan hp sambil menunggu rapat di kantor. Jinwoo disini anggota Winner. Ya, saya suka Winner juga. Lanjutannya akan saya upayakan secepatnya.

terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya.


	4. Anak Appa (part 2)

Chapter 2 (Anak Appa part 2)

Seri: Umma Bilang Kami Tidak Miskin

Cast: Yunho, Jaejoong, Changmin, Jinwoo, OC

Genre: Drama/family

.

.

.

Yunho tidak pernah berencana untuk mengunjungi Pulau Imja. Selain memakan waktu, tentu biaya yang dikeluarkan cukup banyak. Tapi ayah satu anak ini juga pesismis jika berkomunikasi lewat telpon akan menyelesaikan masalah. Yunho sebisa mungkin menghindari komunikasi tidak langsung. Dia merasa cara itu tidak akan berhasil untuk meyakinkan ayah Jinwoo. Ketika memutuskan untuk membantu Jinwoo, ia merasa harus berusaha sekuat tenaga. Tidak boleh setengah-setengah. Untuk menjelaskan masalah pelik ini, Yunho mau tak mau harus mengunjungi ayah Jinwoo di pulau tersebut.

Sudahlah, uang bisa dicari tapi memperbaiki hubungan ayah dan anak yang terancam rusak ini tidak bisa ditunda lagi.

Yunho pun akhirnya berkunjung ke pulau Imja. Dengan menggunakan bus terakhir, pria itu pun berhasil mencapai pelabuhan tepat pada waktu. Setelah beberapa waktu menempuh perjalanan laut akhirnya Yunho tiba di pulau Imja. Sebelumnya dia sudah menghubungi ayah Jinwoo tentang kedatangannya. Itulah yang membuatnya tidak heran ketika melihat pria itu sudah menunggunya di dermaga. Menjemput kedatangan Yunho.

.

.

.

Kim Hyunsik tidak jauh berbeda dibandingkan dengan tiga tahun lalu saat Yunho terakhir kali bertemu dengannya. Tubuhnya masih tegap. Kerja keras sebagai nelayan yang selalu berhadapan dengan ganasnya laut menempa fisiknya sehingga masih kuat di usia yang tidak muda lagi. Keduanya langsung berpelukan ketika bertemu. Tanpa membuang waktu Hyunsik langsung membawa Yunho ke rumahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah pindah hyung. Untung saja kemarin aku menelponmu. Kalau tidak aku bisa tersesat di pulau ini."

Hyunsik hanya tertawa saat mendengar komentar Yunho. Dia memang telah pindah rumah. Sebelumnya rumah lama mereka berada tidak jauh dari dermaga. Sebuah rumah tua yang dicicilnya selama hampir 15 tahun. Tapi kini rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari pasar. Rumah itu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan rumah lamanya. Lebih luas dan bersih. Rumah baru ini dibelinya tunai. Hasilnya menabung selama puluhan tahun dan menjual rumah lama mereka. Dan Hyunsik sangat bangga dengan hal ini.

"Aku ingin rumah yang lebih layak untuk keluargaku. Rumah yang juga berada di tempat yang lebih ramai sehingga aku tidak takut jika Jinu akan kesepian jika aku melaut."

Hyunsik tersenyum. Mengingat bagaimana antusiasnya putra semata wayangnya saat memberitahu jika mereka akan pindah ke daerah yang lebih ramai. Jinwoo langsung membereskan barangnya. Memasukannya ke dalam koper atau kotak-kotak besar lainnya. Bagaimana anaknya itu sibuk memilih warna cat dinding kamarnya. Putranya Jinwoo yang kini entah dimana berada. Menghilang bersamaan dengan pergantian hari.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Hyunsik langsung memasuki rumah itu. Keduanya lalu duduk di rumah tamu. Yunho membuka jaketnya.

"Kau mau minum apa Yunho?"

"Apa saja hyung. Asalkan itu minuman tentu akan aku minum."

Hyunsik mengangguk saat mendengar jawaban dari Yunho. Dia langsung menuju dapur. Mengambil secangkir gelas. Hyunsik meletakan sebuah kantong teh di dalamnya. Dia kemudian menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir tersebut.

"Ini minumlah. Aku hanya ada teh. Atau kalau kau mau minum yang lain, akan aku buatkan."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Seperti yang ku bilang tadi apapun yang kau siapkan pasti aku minum."

"Ah, kau memang tidak berubah."

Yunho meneguk teh dari cangkir biru itu. Sekian tahun tidak bertemu selera Hyunsik tidak berubah. Teh panas yang pekat dan sangat manis. Hyunsik duduk di kursi kayu. Berhadapan langsung dengan Yunho.

"Aku kaget ketika kau mengatakan akan berkunjung dan membicarakan tentang Jinu. Apakah itu benar?"

Mata pria itu memancarkan berbagai sinar. Ragu, tidak percaya dan harapan. Tapi yang terbesar adalah rindu. Rindu pada buah hatinya. Yunho mengangguk.

"Jinu datang ke rumahku. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengetuk pintu rumah dan mengatakan ingin tinggal di Seoul."

Yunho berhenti sejenak.

"Kemudian dia bercerita tentang cita-citanya. Menjadi seorang idola."

Raut wajah Hyunsik tiba-tiba berubah. Tangannya mengepal.

"Anak itu tidak juga berubah. Apa maunya? Dia kira pekerjaan itu dapat menghidupinya hingga tua. Aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali. Lupakan mimpi itu."

"Hyung, kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Itu adalah mimpi Jinu. Anakmu sendiri."

Yunho berkata perlahan. Mencoba memberikan penjelasan kepada Kim Hyunsik. Tapi pria itu menanggapinya berbeda. Tangan yang terkepal di sampingnya kini digebrakan ke meja. Cangkir biru berisi teh itu sempat bergeser karena kuatnya tenaga yang dikeluarkan nelayan itu.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Aku ayahnya."

"Kau memang ayahnya. Tapi itu tidak membenarkan tindakanmu yang memusnahkan mimpi anakmu sendiri."

"Dia anakku. Aku akan ke Seoul saat ini juga untuk menjemputnya."

Hyunsik tiba-tiba berdiri. Dia langsung berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil jaket. Yunho langsung mengikuti di belakangnya. Tanganya meraih Hyunsik. Mencoba mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar hyung. Jangan terbawa emosi. Ku mohon dengarkan aku dulu."

Hyunsik membalikan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap tajam pria yang lebih muda itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Cepat sampaikan. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu."

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Sedikit lega berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Hyunsik.

"Setiap orang memiliki mimpi dan berhak menjalani mimpinya. Jinu tidak jauh berbeda. Selama dia tinggal bersama kami, aku melihatnya dengan sangat baik. Dia sedang berjuang. Meraih cita-citanya. Dalam saujana, anakmu hidup. Berikan dia kesempatan untuk bersinar. Jinu anak yang baik. dia pekerja keras dan mau belajar."

Kedua tangan Yunho meraih bahu Hyunsik. Pria itu mencoba mengajak ayah Jinwoo untuk kembali duduk. Dan dia berhasil. Hyunsik kembali duduk. Namun wajah pria itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu menentang mimpi Jinu. Tapi berikanlah dia sedikit waktu. Biarkan dia menjalani hidup yang dia mau. Kau ayahnya karena itu mutlak bagimu untuk merestui setiap langkah yang dia ambil."

Hyunsik masih terdiam.

"Menjadi idola itu hanya pekerjaan semu dan sesaat. Banyak godaan yang harus ditepisnya. Sekali saja anak itu salah, habislah dia. Kau tidak lihat banyak sekali anak-anak itu yang gagal. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang terjerumus dunia hitam. Aku sedang melindungi anakku."

"Tidak. Kau tidak melindungi anakmu. Kau justru sedang menghancurkannya secara perlahan."

"Bicara apa kau Yunho? Aku mencegah hal yang buruk terjadi padanya. Aku berupaya menghindari dia dari bencana."

Yunho menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kau sedang menghancurkan anakmu sendiri. Kau egois. Jika dia berbuat kesalahan itu adalah wajar. Jinu hanyalah manusia biasa dia pasti akan berbuat salah. Biarkan dia belajar dari kesalahannya. Pelajaran hidup akan mendewasakan anakmu. Ku mohon hyung. Jadilah orang tua yang sesungguhnya. Dukunglah anakmu. Bimbinglah dia. Jika kau keras kepala seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin kau justru akan kehilangannya. Satu-satunya anakmu. Satu-satunya duniamu."

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Masing-masing hanyut dalam dunianya.

"Kau tahu Yunho, aku sudah menyiapkan kapal untuk Jinu kelak saat dia melaut. Tabunganku selama bertahun-tahun ditambah dengan penjualan kapal yang kupakai saat ini kurasa cukup untuk membeli kapal baru. Rumah ini juga kusiapkan untuknya. Aku tidak ingin dia menderita."

Hyunsik memecahkan keheningan.

"Tapi bukan kehidupan ini yang diinginkannya. Jalan yang akan ditempuh Jinu sangat berat. Dia tidak akan melaluinya seorang diri. Dia membutuhkan dirimu. Ayahnya."

Hyunsik terdiam. Kedua matanya memerah. Pria itu tidak menangis. Sepertinya raut wajah yang keras itu tidak bersahabat dengan air mata. Namun siapa yang tahu di dalam hatinya?

"Apakah Jinu baik-baik-baik saja?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Ya, Jinu baik-baik saja."

Hyunsik menundukan wajahnya.

"Anak itu sangat naif. Dia mudah sekali percaya dengan orang lain. Banyak orang jahat di Seoul. Aku mengkhawatirkannya Yunho. Aku takut dia salah memilih."

"Itulah tugas kita hyung. Mengarahkannya agar tidak tersesat."

Hyunsik menengadahkan wajahnya. Kedua pria itu saling menatap. Di saat itulah Yunho baru menyadari segala perubahan yang telah terjadi pada ayah Jinwoo. Kim Hyunsik, nelayan yang disegani di Pulau Imja itu terlihat jauh lebih tua dari usianya. Kerut di wajah tuanya kini terlihat jelas. Tangannya yang besar itu terlihat keriput. Kim Hyunsik hanyalah seorang pria tua yang sangat mencintai anaknya. Yunho pun merasa mungkin dia akan merasakan apa yang pria itu rasakan beberapa tahun lagi. Melepas anaknya menuju dunia dewasa.

.

.

.

Jinwoo kini menyadari suatu hal. Menjadi dewasa bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Dia tidak bisa lagi bersantai dan bermain. Sesuatu bernama tanggungjawab menantinya di setiap titik yang dilewati. Remaja itu sadar dirinya kini yang memegang kendali penuh atas hidupnya. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain atas semua kejadian yang terjadi.

Seperti saat ini. Tangannya diperban karena terluka. Remaja itu mengalami kecelakaan saat bekerja. Dia terjatuh saat membereskan peti berisikan buah di gudang. Dan celakanya, tangannya tertimpa peti berisikan semangka. Untung saja lukanya tidak parah. Peristiwa ini sendiri tidak akan terjadi jika dia teliti. Namun karena terburu-buru ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Jinwoo tidak sadar jika pijakannya tidak kuat. Jadi saat akan menumpuk sebuah peti, dia pun terjatuh.

"Benar kau tidak keberatan jika aku tinggal?"

Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Jinwoo. Mino adalah sesama pekerja di toko buah tempat Jinwoo bekerja. Remaja yang jauh lebih muda namun memiliki kalsium lebih banyak dari Jinwoo itu yang mengantarnya ke rumah. Tentu saja atas perintah paman Kang.

Jinwoo mengangguk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau kembali saja ke toko. Saat ini pasti sedang ramai."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Cepat sembuh ya."

Mino berpamitan dan kembali ke toko. Jinwoo membalas perkataan Mino dengan senyum manisnya. Sepeninggal Mino Jinwoo kembali termenung. Tidak pernah sekalipun hal seperti ini terlintas di benaknya.

.

.

.

"Mino sudah pulang?"

Wajah Jaejoong muncul dari balik pintu. Sambil membawa segelas air putih dia masuk ke dalam kamar. Jinwoo menggeserkan pantatnya. Istri Yunho itu kemudian duduk di sisi Jinwoo.

"Ini minumlah."

Jaejoong menyodorkan segelas air. Jinwoo menerima dan langsung meneguknya hingga habis. Tapi hingga tetes terakhir, dahaga itu tidak juga terpuaskan. Dia justru merasa masih membutuhkan bergelas-gelas air untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. Dengan tangan gemetar Jinwoo mengembalikan gelas kosong tersebut. Jaejoong dapat melihat bagaimana rapuhnya Jinwoo saat ini. Jaejoong meletakan gelas kosong itu di bawah ranjang. Tangannya terbuka dan merengkuh Jinwo. Remaja itu tidak menolak semua perlakukan ibu dari Changmin tersebut.

"Menangislah."

Hanya dengan satu kata itu Jinwoo pun meledak. Dia menangis. Emosi Jaejoong ikut terbawa. Dia dapat merasakan kesedihan Jinwoo. Di usia muda, remaja itu jauh dari orang tua dan bekerja keras hingga terluka. Jinwoo pasti merasa lelah. Dia pasti menilai apa yang terjadi bagi dirinya sangat berat dan menyedihkan. Tangan Jaejoong membelai punggung Jinwoo. Walau bagaimana pun dia adalah seorang ibu. Dia dapat mendengar dengan jelas semua isi hati pengantar koran itu.

"Bersabarlah. Semua akan indah pada waktunya."

.

.

.

Hari sudah malam ketika Yunho memasuki kamar Changmin dan Jinwoo. Saat ini anaknya tidur bersama Jaejoong. Badannya panas dan dia menjadi sangat manja. Hanya ingin tidur bersama dengan Jaejoong. Yunho pun diusir untuk tidur di ruang keluarga. Jinwoo masih duduk di atas ranjang. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur.

"Aku baru saja berkunjung ke tanah kelahiranmu."

"Ya. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Changmin."

"Kau tidak ingin tahu mengapa aku jauh-jauh ke sana?"

Yunho bersandar di dinding kamar. Dia tahu jika Jinwoo sedang gelisah. Di kepalanya pasti berkelabatan beragam dugaan seputar keberangkatannya ke Pulau Imja.

"Aku bertemu dengan appamu."

Yunho berkata dengan santai seperti orang yang menanyakan tentang cuaca hari ini. Sepintas Yunho melihat perubahan raut wajah Jinwoo. Anak itu gagal menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ini titipan darinya. Sekarang istirahatlah."

Yunho menyerahkan selembar amplop. Dalam amplop itu terdapat surat dari ayahnya Jinwoo. Sementara di pihak lain, Jinwoo tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya. Apa isi surat dari ayahnya? Perlahan remaja itu membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan selembar surat. Sebenarnya membayangkan ayahnya menulis selembar surat sendiri merupakan hal yang hampir tidak dapat dipercaya. Jinwoo mengenal ayahnya sebagai sosok yang keras. Dengan jantung yang berdebar keras, Jinwo membaca surat itu.

 _Anakku,_

 _Bagaimana kabarmua? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Ah, ternyata sesulit ini untuk menulis surat. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu. Namun yang pasti, appa bangga padamu Jinu._

 _Kau menunjukan bagaimana seharusnya kau bersikap saat akan menjadi dewasa. Kau berani berpendapat. Kau mendengarkan suara hatimu. Kau tidak takut melangkah._

 _Tapi justru aku yang takut melihatmu dewasa. Aku takut kau tidak siap menghadapi kerasnya dunia. Kau begitu polos. Kau selalu percaya pada orang lain. Bagaimana jika kau salah dalam bergaul? Kau bahkan masih suka tersesat jika sedang bepergian._

 _Bagaimana pria tua ini bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang jika pikirannya tercurah untukmu?_

 _Sedangkan selama ini kau selalu nyaman dalam lindunganku. Petunjukku. Arahanku. Hingga tanpa sadar aku justru menjadikanmu sebagai duplikatku. Memperlakukanmu sama seperti diriku sendiri._

 _Tapi aku menyadari bahwa semua penolakanku hanyalah tameng dari ketakutanku._

 _Ini benar anakku._

 _Aku takut saat kau beranjak dewasa._

 _Aku takut kau akan sibuk dengan duniamu._

 _Meninggalkan aku sendirian di rumah ini._

 _Melupakan diriku yang semakin renta._

 _Aku takut kau akan menjadi Urashima Taro. Meninggalkan orang tua selama ratusan tahun sehingga mereka mati dalam sunyi._

 _Namun aku seharusnya menyadari jika kau bukanlah Urashima Taro. Kau adalah Kim Jinwoo. Anak baik dari pulau Imja. Kau tidak akan menelantarkan orang yang kau sayangi. Dengan kekuatanmu kau justru akan melindungi kami._

 _Anakku,_

 _Ini saatnya kau terbang. Mengepakan sayapmu dan mewarnai dunia. Jelajahilah seluruh permukaan bumi ini._

 _Dan aku memberikanmu kesempatan untuk melakukan kesalahan. Tapi ingatlah, jika kau berbuat kesalahan jangan pernah lari dari tanggung jawab. Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi pengecut. Jangan pernah mengeluhkan jalan hidupmu. Kau harus tahu jika semua orang memiliki masalah. Jadi berempatilah kepada sesama._

 _Anakku,_

 _Aku berpesan padamu untuk selalu mengandalkan tuhan dalam setiap keputusan yang kau ambil._

 _Anakku,_

 _Pesanku yang terakhir adalah jika kau lelah dan ingin beristirahat, kembalilah. Pintu rumah dan hatiku selalu terbuka lebar. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mendoakanmu._

 _Appa._

Jinwoo tidak dapat menghentikan tangisnya. Air matanya terus mengalir. Ada banyak perasaan yang bercampur aduk di hatinya. Sedih karena membuat ayahnya menangis. Bahagia karena ayahnya dapat mendukung cita-citanya. Takut karena mulai saat ini dia bertanggungjawab atas dirinya sendiri. Bingung karena tidak tahu kemana harus melangkah.

'Appa, terima kasih untuk doamu. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga.'

.

.

.

Jam baru menunjukan pukul setengah empat pagi. Hampir separuh penduduk berada di pembaringan. Tertidur dalam gelungan selimut. Tidak merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang. Tapi di sebuah rumah kecil, seorang remaja terlihat sudah memulai aktivitas hariannya.

Jinwoo membuka dompetnya. Mengeluarkan selembar amplop yang terlipat rapi. Dikeluarkannya kertas dari dalam amplop itu. Walau sudah hampir hafal seratus persen isi surat itu dia tidak pernah bosan membaca. Usai membaca surat itu Jinwoo melipatnya kembali dan memasukannya ke dalam amplop. Diletakan amplop itu di dalam dompet seakan barang berharga.

Jinwoo menengadahkan wajahnya. Sambil menghela nafas panjang dia merapatkan hoodie yang dipakainya. Berharap mampu menahan dinginnya Seoul di pagi buta. Jinwoo berjalan ke lemari mengambil sebuah tas selempang kain tempatnya meletakan koran.

Dia beranjak menuju pintu. Dia harus kembali bekerja untuk meraih mimpinya yang tergantung tinggi di langit.

Hidup memang penuh perjuangan, kan?

.

.

.

END

An

Urashima Taro adalah dongeng dari Jepang. Dalam dogeng itu diceritakan seorang anak nelayan di pantai Jepang bernama Urashima Taro. Dia anak yang baik dan suka membantu orang tuanya yang sudah tua. Suatu hari saat bermain di pantai, Urashima Taro menangkap seekor penyu laut. Penyu laut itu bisa berbahasa manusia dan meminta agar dilepaskan. Dia pun dilepaskan. Suatu hari saat melaut, perahu yang digunaka Urashima Taro karam. Dia ditolong oleh penyu laut dan dibawa ke istana Dewi Laut. Di sana keduanya menikah dan hidup bahagia. Hingga suatu hari Urashima Taro rindu akan kedua orangtuanya. Dia pun memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya. Saat kembali, dia baru menyadari telah pergi selama 300 tahun. Seluruh orang yang dikenalnya termasuk kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dunia. Urashima Taro pun membuka kotak yang dibawanya dari dalam laut. Ketika dibuka, dia langsung menjadi tua seperti yang seharusnya. Urashima Taro pun meninggal di pinggir laut dan gagal kembali ke istrinya, Dewi Laut.

Terima kasih untuk semua komentar, favorit dan follow. Ketika memutuskan membuat cerita ini, garis besarnya memang keluarga Yunjaemin hidup melarat. Tapi mereka bahagia karena tidak semua hal di dunia ini bisa dibeli dengan uang.

Terakhir, tolong berikan review tentang cerita ini. Mana yang harus diperbaiki. Saya masih belajar dan perlu masukan dari teman-teman semua.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya.


	5. Junsu Tidak Pulang Hari Ini (M)

CHAPTER: Junsu Tidak Pulang Hari Ini.

Pair: Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin, Jinwoo, Heechul

Rated M

Warning: Death Character

.

.

.

Dua orang bergumul di atas kasur. Bibir Yunho menyusuri pundak putih itu. Tangannya tidak berhenti membelai paha yang kencang nan mengoda. Sementara kedua dada mereka saling menempel. Jaejoong juga tidak pasif. Berbagai desahan dan erangan mengalun dari bibirnya. Tangannya meremas seluruh bagian tubuh suaminya yang mampu dijangkau. Punggung, lengan, dada, bokong. Tidak ada satu jengkal pun yang terlewati.

"Cintaku.."

Yunho berbisik sambil menjilati telinga istrinya. Jaejoong mendesah.

"Yang terindah…"

Suara pria itu semakin parau. Jaejoong masih mendesah. Suasana semakin panas dan memabukan.

"Belahan jiwaku…"

Tubuh besar Yunho semakin rapat. Mendesak. Membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa bergerak. Keintiman mereka semakin nyata.

TOK..TOK.

Jemari Yunho menyentuh pipi, rahang dan berakhir di bibir merah itu.

TOK..TOK..TOK.

Jari itu terus menyentuh bibir merah nan merekah. Merasakan kekenyalannya, mengagumi kelembutannya, menikmati godaannya.

TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK.

Kedua pasang mata saling menatap. Memuja, mencinta dan…

TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK.

"Sudahlah Yun, buka dulu pintunya. Kau tidak salah, pintu rumah kita yang diketuk."

Yunho langsung tertunduk. Memaki perlahan. Kesal ketika kegiatannya diganggu.

"Nanti orang itu bisa membangunkan tetangga kita. Bukalah. Aku menunggumu."

Tangan Jaejoong langsung mendorong tubuh suaminya. Sambil mendengus, Yunho beranjak ke sisi ranjang. Mengambil celana dan kaos yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Dengan malas-malasan, pria itu memakai kaos dan celananya. Lalu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk ke arah pintu.

.

.

.

"Bibi Heechul?"

Seorang perempuan cukup tua sambil membawa sebuah tas terlihat berdiri di balik pintu. Dia memakai jaket tebal berwarna abu-abu. Mata besarnya masih terlihat dengan jelas dari balik kaca mata tua itu.

Heechul langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Yunho.

"Maaf, jika aku menganggu malam-malam begini."

Heechul meminta maaf. Dia merasa sangat merepotkan keluarga kecil ini. Datang tiba-tiba di tengah malam saat orang sudah terlelap.

"Tidak apa-apa bi. Oh ya duduklah dulu. Aku akan panggilkan Jaejoong sebentar."

"Terima kasih. Sekali lagi maaf jika menganggu kalian."

Yunho langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Tidak lama berselang pria itu sudah keluar bersama istrinya. Jaejoong melangkah menghampiri Heechul. Sementara Yunho menuju kamar Changmin sambil membawa tas Heechul.

"Bibi, apa kabarmu?"

Heechul tersenyum. Jaejoong sangat manis dan baik hati seperti anak semata wayangnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf jika aku menganggu malam hari ini."

Jaejoong menyentuh tangan perempuan paruh baya itu untuk menyalurkan kerinduannya. Tapi dia terkejut saat merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan Heechul.

"Bibi tanganmu dingin sekali. Ayo aku buatkan teh hangat dulu."

Jaejoong langsung membimbing Heechul ke ruang makan. Dari balik pintu kamar Changmin keluarlah Yunho, Changmin dan Jinwoo. Ketiganya langsung menghampiri Heechul untuk memberi salam.

"Aku tadi berjalan dari terminal ke sini."

"Apa! Bibi malam ini dingin sekali. Kenapa kau bisa berjalan?"

Yunho sangat kaget begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang datang sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat.

"Dompetku hilang di bus. Entahlah, saat aku turun dan mencari taksi tiba-tiba saja sudah tidak ada."

"Minumlah dulu teh itu bi, lalu istirahatlah di kamar Changmin. Ohya, ini anak kami Changmin. Dan yang ini namanya Jinwoo, dia anak temanku dan saat ini sedang tinggal di Seoul. Ayo, beri salam kepada bibi Heechul."

Yunho mengenalkan sosok remaja dan bocah itu. Changmin dan Jinwoo langsung membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Heechul.

"Ah, jangan panggil aku bibi. Rasanya aku lebih tua dari itu."

"Bibi, air hangat untuk mandi sudah ku siapkan. Mandi dulu lalu istirahatlah. Ceritanya besok pagi saja, kau pasti sangat lelah."

Jaejoong sudah kembali masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Heechul mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf merepotkan dalam kalimat yang samar. Ibu Changmin itu lalu membimbing Heechul ke kamar mandi.

"Letakan saja pakaian kotornya di keranjang itu bi. Bibi tidak usah mencuci bajunya. Setelah itu istirahatlah di kamar Changmin."

"Anak-anak itu?"

"Tenang saja. Mereka mudah tidur. Berikan saja bantal dan selimut, bahkan di dapur juga tetap tidur nyenyak."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat Changmin dan Jinwoo tertidur di ruang makan. Kaki keduanya saling bertimpang dan jangan lupa mulut yang setengah terbuka. Keduanya tidak ada tampannya sama sekali.

"Ngidam apa aku ya kok Changmin sangat mirip dengan Yunho?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa geli sendiri saat merasakan bagaimana anaknya sangat mirip dengan Yunho. Terutama sikapnya yang manja tapi di saat lain dapat bersikap dewasa. Dia lalu membangunkan Changmin dan Jinwoo. Kedua lelaki itu langsung bangun dan membereskan ruang makan. Sementara Jaejoong berkutat di dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan.

.

.

.

"Aku kemari untuk mencari anakku, Junsu."

"Apakah kau ada alamatnya bi? Biar Yunho yang menemanimu ke rumahnya."

"Itu lah masalahnya Jae. Aku tidak memiliki alamatnya."

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap. Ini akan sulit.

"Junsu hanya menghubungiku lewat telpon. Dia tidak pernah berkirim surat. Jadi aku benar-benar tidak tahu alamatnya. Tapi dia pernah bilang jika bekerja di Hyundai. Dia sering mengirimiku sebagian gajinya."

Heechul terdiam sejenak. Jari jemarinya saling bertaut namun tetap bergerak. Gelisah. Resah.

"Dia bilang ingin mencari pekerjaan yang layak di Seoul. Jadi dia pergi ke kota ini. Dan sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah kembali. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun anak itu merantau."

Mata tua menerawang. Menatap lurus ke depan tapi tidak berada di sana. Heechul mengenang putra pamit sambil membawa ijazah sekolah. Anaknya berjanji akan pulang saat sudah sukses. Junsu memastikan dirinya akan berjuang keras sehingga dapat membanggakan ibunya.

Yunho tersenyum, Hyundai adalah perusahaan besar dan ini sedikit membantu upaya pencarian mereka. "Oh, aku tahu kantornya. Nanti aku temani bibi ke sana."

Heechul tersenyum. Pasangan suami istri ini di hadapannya ini sangat baik. Heechul sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Dulu dia pernah bekerja di toko kue Nenek Tan selama dua tahun. Perekonomian keluarganya morat-marit. Bahkan anak tunggalnya, Junsu, terpaksa dititipkan kepada nenek dan kakeknya. Di saat itulah dia bertemu Jaejoong. Jaejoong sering datang untuk membantu ibunya yang juga bekerja di toko yang sama. Selama berteman dengan Jaejoong kecil, bocah itu mengingatkan Heechul akan Junsu. Usia keduanya yang tidak jauh berbeda sehingga membuat Heechul menganggap Jaejoong sebagai anaknya. Heechul tidak segan untuk membagikan ilmunya dalam membuat kue kepada Jaejoong kecil. Di saat yang sama Heechul juga mengenal Yunho. Seorang bocah laki-laki yang suka membawakan barang belanjaan ke toko. Yunho membantu ayahnya yang memiliki toko kelontong. Siapa sangka bocah laki-laki yang suka mengusili Jaejoong itu justru menjadi suaminya. maHah, terkadang memang tuhan memiliki cara yang unik dalam bekerja. Dan hanya Dia yang tahu.

Untuk berhemat, perempuan itu tinggal di toko. Dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk biaya sewa, ongkos dan makan. Hampir seluruh penghasilannya dikirim ke kampung halaman. Heechul hanya menyisakan sedikit untuk membeli kebutuhan dasar. Namun karena Junsu yang sakit-sakitan perempuan itu memutuskan kembali. Bekerja sebagai petani sambil membesarkan anaknya.

"Ayo bi, kita ke gedung Hyundai."

Yunho berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum. Heechul mengangguk. Dia mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti Yunho.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada karyawan yang bernama Junsu?"

Jantung Heechul berdetak tidak karuan ketika mendengar jawaban dari resepsionis cantik itu.

"Benar oppa. Tidak ada karyawan yang bernama Kim Junsu. Atau kau mungkin ada fotonya, siapa tahu aku bisa mengenalinya?"

Yunho hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat Heechul menggeleng. Perempuan tua itu hampir menangis.

"Fotonya ada di dompetku yang hilang itu Yun."

"Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat data di cabang Hyundai yang lain, Hyeri?"

Gadis cantik itu menggeleng. Bukannya dia tidak mau membantu, data karyawan termasuk data rahasia di perusahaan ini. Kalau saja dia tidak mengenal Yunho mungkin Hyeri langsung menolak mentah-mentah permintaan seseorang untuk mencari data karyawan.

"Seperti apa Junsu itu? Maksudku bagaimana ciri-cirinya? Kalau dia karyawan di kantor pusat ini mungkin aku kenal."

"Oh, dia cukup tinggi. Kulitnya putih. Suaranya agak sedikit melengking."

Hyeri memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba dengan keras berkonsentrasi untuk mengingat adakah karyawan yang memiliki ciri seperti itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali menggeleng.

"Maaf bi, ciri-ciri itu terlalu umum. Aku sulit mengingatnya. Apakah ada ciri khusus, seperti bekas luka atau tanda lahir?"

Heechul menggeleng lemah. Namun tiba-tiba dia berbinar.

"Dia pernah bilang jika dia bekerja di bagian survei, jadi sering berkeliling ke beberapa daerah. Karena itu dia jarang berada di Seoul."

"Survei?"

Heechul mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Namun senyum itu musnah seketika saat mendengar balasan dari Hyeri.

"Tapi kami tidak memiliki bagian survei. Di perusahaan ini ada divisi litbang tapi tidak ada survei. Divisi litbang juga tidak terlalu sering turun ke lapangan. Mereka lebih banyak bekerja di laboratorium."

Hyeri kembali menggeleng. Mematahkan asa seorang perempuan. Seorang ibu yang merindu.

"Maafkan aku bi. Aku tidak bisa membantu."

Heechul menatap Yunho dan Hyeri bergantian. Dimana kau Junsu, batin perempuan itu berbisik.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah mereka. Sepasang suami istri itu berjalan kaki dari toko kue tempat Jaejoong bekerja. Selain menghemat, keduanya juga ingin menikmati keindahan suasana Seoul di malam hari.

"Kota ini sudah sangat berubah."

Perkataan Yunho memecahkan kesunyian yang mengiringi selama perjalanan mereka. Jaejoong mengangguk. Sebagai orang yang telah bertahun-tahun tinggal di kota yang maju ini, perubahan sangat terasa.

Tidak hanya gedung pencakar langit yang ber tambah. Berbagai pusat keramaian dan perbelanjaan juga terus bermunculan. Teknologi semakin maju. Alat transportasi semakin canggih dan mempermudah mobilitas warga.

"Tapi ada satu yang tidak berubah."

Yunho terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Mata yang tajam menatap lekat istri cantiknya. Sementara di depannya mata besar Jaejoong memandang dengan seribu tanya.

"Cintaku padamu tidak berubah."

"Apaan sih."

Jaejoong menyahut sambil tersipu malu. Wajahnya yang seputih salju merona. Rona merah di pipinya semakin terlihat ketika jari suaminya mengenggam erat jarinya. Suami tampannya ini memang suka sekali merayu. Bahkan dulu Jaejoong takluk kepada Yunho karena terus menerus dirayu. Yunho tertawa. Dia suka sekali melontarkan beraneka pujian dan rayuan untuk istrinya. Bukan karena dia memang lelaki yang suka menggombal. Melainkan karena Yunho merasa itu adalah salah satu kewajibannya. Menyenangkan hati istrinya.

Tapi suasana damai dan penuh cinta ini terputus ketika ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi. Nada dering yang menandakan sebuah pesan berbunyi. Jaejoong langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Halo.."

"Benar… ini kau Xia? Kau mengganti nomor telponmu lagi?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Baiklah tenang dulu. Satu per satu ceritanya. Aku sedang dalam perjalan pulang bersama Yunho."

"Oh, baiklah. Besok aku akan menemuimu sebelum bekerja. Kau tunggu saja."

Jaejoong menekan sebuah tombol berwarna merah di ponselnya. Komunikasi lewat media elektronik itu pun terhenti.

"Siapa?" tanya Yunho.

"Xia. Dia menelponku dengan nomor barunya."

"Kenapa dia senang sekali mengganti nomor telpon? Apa yang dibicarakannya?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti dia mengajakku bertemu besok di dalam café. Apakah aku boleh menemuinya?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Ya. Kau boleh menemuinya. Mungkin ada hal penting yang akan disampaikannya."

"Aku berharap kali ini bukan tentang pria itu lagi."

Emosi Jaejoong langsung naik jika membicarakan kekasih Xia. Seorang pria yang kasar dan suka menyakiti Xia. Dia juga pemabuk dan penjudi. Sosok itu berubah 180 derajat dari yang pernah Jaejoong kenal. Dulu pria itu sangatlah sopan dan baik. Dia juga perhatian kepada Xia.

"Sudahlah jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu cemberut seperti itu. Tidak cantik."

"Iya maaf. Eh, bagaimana tadi hasil kau menemani Bibi Heechul. Apakah kalian bertemu dengan Junsu?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak ada karyawan di Hyundai yang bernama Kim Junsu."

"Ya ampun, bagaimana ini?"

"Entahlah. Tadi usai dari Hyundai, aku langsung bekerja sedangkan Bibi Heechul menghubungi keluarganya. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa mengirimkan foto Junsu."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Semoga mereka cepat bertemu. Kasihan sekali bibi. Aku tidak tega melihatnya bersedih."

Yunho juga ikut mengangguk. Jaejoong berdoa sambil menutup matanya. Ayah Changmin ini lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Kalau begini, kau cantik sekali."

Jaejoong kembali tersipu. Suaminya selalu bisa membuatnya merona.

.

.

.

Sepanjang mengenal Xia, Jaejoong mengetahui jika dia adalah sosok yang baik dan polos. Mereka berkenalan saat Seoul sedang diguyur hujan. Jaejoong yang tidak membawa payung terjebak di sebuah toko kelontong. Matahari semakin tenggelam. Jika tidak pulang saat itu juga dia pasti tidak akan mendapatkan bus. Disaat genting itulah Xia hadir. Sambil tersenyum dia menawarkan Jaejoong untuk sepayung bersama. Padahal saat itu mereka tidak saling mengenal.

"Aku yakin kau orang baik. Meskipun kau bukan orang baik, aku akan tetap menawarimu untuk menggunakan payung bersama-sama."

Ah, Xia sangat baik.

Lamunan Jaejoong terhenti ketika kursi di depannya ditarik. Seseorang berkacamata hitam duduk di atas kursi itu.

"Ya tuhan, Xia! Ada apa denganmu?"

Xia muncul di hadapan Jaejoong dengan bibir pecah dan bengkak. Kacamata hitam itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya tapi Jaejoong bisa melihat ada lebam di sekitar matanya. Wajahnya juga pucat.

"Tidak apa-apa Jae. Aku terjatuh."

"Tidak mungkin. Kau bohong."

"Tidak. Aku berkata yang sebenarnya."

Jaejoong mengeleng. Dia bukan orang yang bodoh. Dan dia tidak percaya dengan semua dusta yang keluar dari mulut Xia.

"Kalau kau jatuh kenapa bisa memar di mata seperti itu? Kau pasti habis dipukuli, iya kan? Apa si brengsek itu yang memukulimu?"

Jaejoong memberondong Xia dengan pertanyaan. Lawan bicaranya itu terdiam. Tapi jari jemarinya tidak berhenti bergerak. Menandakan jika sang pemilik sedang gelisah.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang kekasihku. Yoochun pria yang baik."

Hanya itu reaksi yang diperlihatkan Xia. Jaejoong langsung menunduk. Marah, sedih, kecewa, tidak percaya, luka menjadi satu.

"Bahkan aku tidak menyebutkan nama kekasihmu tapi kau sudah membantahnya."

Kedua tangan Jaejoong langsung mengenggam tangan Xia.

"Aku mohon padamu Xia. Tinggalkan dia. Yoochun sudah berubah. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Xia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jaejoong. Raut wajahya memancarkan kekesalan yang amat besar.

"Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, Jae. Jangan menjelek-jelekan pria yang kucintai."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tidak menerima perkataan Xia.

"Aku berkata yang sejujurnya, Xia. Yoochun sudah berubah sama sekali. Hubungan kalian berdua sudah tidak sehat. Ku mohon…"

"Jae!"

Tiba-tiba Junsu berkata sambil mengebrak meja. Dia langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu untuk makan bersama. Tapi aku menyesal. Aku pergi."

"Xia…"

Jaejoong mengejar Xia. Mungkin dia keterlaluan sehingga membuat temannya marah.

Xia berjalan menuju ke tempar parkir. Dia menuju mobilnya. Dengan gusar, sosok itu membuka pintu mobil dan membantingnya begitu masuk. Tanpa membuang waktu, dia langsung menghidupkan mesin dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Xia tidak tahu kemana dirinya melaju. Namun akhirnya dia berhenti di pinggir jalan raya. Xia membuka kacamatanya. Wajahnya yang babak belur terpantul dengan sempurna dari spion tengah mobil.

 _"Dasar pelacur. Murahan, tidak tahu diri."_

 _Sebuah vas dihempaskan ke dinding. Hatinya pecah berkeping-keping._

 _"Kau pikir kau hebat karena bisa membayar semua tagihan ini."_

 _Tumpukan kertas dilemparkan ke wajahnya. Membuat harga dirinya terluka._

 _"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya."_

 _Janji indah yang selalu meluluhkan. Janji yang membunuhnya secara perlahan._

 _"Kau tidak mau? Hah, kau tidak mau? Ini yang terakhir kalinya. Ayolah, sekali ini saja."_

 _Permintaan yang datang dari mulutnya. Berbisa dan tak bisa dipercaya._

Xia menangis tersedu-sedu. Topeng yang dipakainya saat berjumpa dengan Jaejoong terlepas. Dia terus menangis. Menumpahkan seluruh sakit yang terasa oleh jiwanya. Akalnya menyuruhnya berlari. Tapi cintanya yang membuta membuatnya bertahan.

.

.

.

Heechul duduk di sebuah bangku di taman. Kakinya sudah cukup lelah. Sudah hampir seminggu dia berada di Seoul. Perempuan tua itu mengunjungi beberapa kenalannya yang mungkin mengetahui keberadaan Junsu. Tapi anak tercintanya tidak juga ditemukan. Sosok itu seperti ditelan bumi. Hilang tak berbekas.

Jari yang keriput itu memegang sebuah botol minuman. Jaejoong telah menyiapkan sebuah botol minuman untuk dirinya. Bahkan dia juga menyiapkan nasi goreng untuk Heechul bawa.

"Bawa saja bi, aku takut kau lapar atau haus di jalan, sementara rumah makan masih jauh."

Heechul menerima dengan senang hati. Sungguh tidak enak jika dia berlama-lama merepotkan keluarga kecil itu. Yunho selalu menemaninya mencari Junsu jika memiliki waktu senggang. Jaejoong selalu membekalinya dengan makanan dan minuman. Dia juga menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi. Changmin dan Jinwoo juga anak yang baik. Meski harus tidur di ruang makan, keduanya juga selalu menghiburnya. Changmin suka memijat kakinya sementara Jinwoo menceritakan cerita yang lucu. Pernah Jinwoo ingin menemani Heechul mencari Junsu, tapi Yunho melarangnya.

"Kau saja butuh lima jam untuk sampai ke rumahku. Bagaimana kau bisa menjamin tidak akan tersesat saat menemani Bibi Heechul?"

Semua orang tertawa mendengar penolakan dari Yunho. Jinwoo sendiri hanya bisa meringis. Karena takut semakin membebani, Heechul memutuskan jika sampai hari ketujuh Junsu tidak juga ditemukan, dia harus pulang ke kampung.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh Heechul berada di Seoul. Semalam dia sudah mengutarakan kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong jika dia akan pulang meski belum bisa menemukan Junsu. Selain membawa uang, kepulangannya juga untuk mencari foto Junsu. Jadi saat dia kembali ke Seoul, pencariannya akan lebih mudah.

"Kau akan mencari Junsu kemana bi?"

"Mungkin ke arah terminal. Sekalian aku pulang. Busku berangkat pukul 4 sore."

"Biar aku temani bi. Kebetulan hari ini aku libur."

Heechul tersenyum kepada sepasang suami istri itu.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru sampai ke rumah saat dia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Sosok itu terlihat gelisah. Berulang kali dia menatap ke arah jalan seperti menunggu seseorang atau mungkin menghindari seseorang.

"Xia.."

Xia membalikan tubunya. Dia langsung memeluk Jaejoong sambil menangis.

"Jae, tolong aku. Ku mohon, sembunyikan aku di sini."

"Ada apa Xia? Ayo masuk dulu."

Jaejoong membuka pintu sambil membimbing Xia. Dia lalu menghidupkan lampu. Jaejoong ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Di ruang makan itu Xia masih menangis.

"Ini. Minumlah dulu lalu ceritakan ada apa denganmu Xia?"

"Aku… Dia… Aku…"

Lawan bicara Jaejoong masih tergugu-gugu. Jaejoong membelai punggungnya, mencoba memberikan kenyamanan agar dia dapat berbicara.

"Kau benar Jae.. kau benar. Maafkan aku yang sudah memarahimu Jae."

Xia kembali menangis sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah kau pikirkan semua itu."

"Dia membentak, memukul, menendang jika aku menolak perintahnya. Dia memerintahkan aku untuk menjual diri. Jika sudah memukuli ku dia lalu menangis dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya. Tapi semua itu kembali terjadi."

Pertahanan Xia pecah. Dia akhirnya jujur kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong memeluknya. Dan satu jam dilewatinya hanya dengan memeluk dan mendengar tangisan Xia.

.

.

.

"Kemana Yunho dan Changmin?"

"Yunho bekerja dan sebentar lagi dia pulang. Hari ini dia bekerja lebih lama karena beberapa hari lalu menemani Bibi Heechul mencari anaknya. Sedangkan Changmin dia ada pelajaran tambahan tapi mungkin satu jam lagi akan sampai."

"Bibi Heechul?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Iya. Dia teman ibuku. Beberapa hari lalu dia kemari untuk mencari anaknya, Junsu. Sayang sekali tidak bertemu. Padahal sudah mencari kemana-mana termasuk ke Hyundai. Bibi bilang Junsu bekerja di sana. Tapi ternyata dia tidak ada."

"Bibi Heechul ini apakah berwajah cantik dan matanya besar?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tubuhnya tinggi dan kurus."

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Xia kembali menangis. Jaejoong tidak habis pikir dengan ini semua.

"Xia ada apa denganmu? Kenapa menangis?"

"Apakah namanya Kim Heechul?"

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk. Tapi dia masih bingung dengan semua ini.

"Dia ibuku Jae. Aku anaknya."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. Semantara tangis Xia semakin dalam.

"Tidak mungkin. Bibi Heechul mencari anaknya, Junsu bukan Xia."

"Itu nama asliku. Aku bernama Kim Junsu. Apakah ini orangnya?"

Xia mengeluarkan selembar foto. Seorang perempuan tua bermata besar dan masih terlihat cantik walau berpakaian sederhana.

"Ini adalah ibuku. Apakah ini Bibi Heechul yang kau maksud?"

Jaejoong mengangguk perlahan. Tangis Xia kembali pecah.

"Ibu..ibu.."

Jaejoong memeluk Xia atau lebih tepatnya Junsu semakin erat. Semua ketetapan ini membingungkannya. Tapi melihat air mata Xia sepertinya dia jujur.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Ketukan keras yang menghantam pintu membuat perbicangan antara Jaejoong dan Xia terhenti.

"Xia, sayang. Aku tahu kau di dalam. Ayo cepat keluar. Kita pulang."

Suara seorang pria terdengar dari balik pintu. Jaejoong dan Xia saling tatap. Xia menggeleng. Wajahnya ketakutan saat mendengar suara itu.

"Tolong Jae. Jangan sampai aku bertemu dia. Aku tidak mau."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Dia langsung membawa Xia ke dalam kamar.

"Kau tunggulah di sini. Jangan keluar dari ruang ini sedikitpun."

Xia mengangguk. Jaejoong lalu keluar dari kamar itu. Dia menutup pintunya. Matanya melirik ke jam yang tertempel di dinding. Seharusnya Yunho sudah sampai di rumah saat ini.

TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Xia… ayolah sayang. Buka pintunya."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi.

'Tuhan, tolonglah kami.'

TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..

Ketukan di pintu semakin keras.

"Xia, cepat buka pintunya. Jangan sampai aku marah."

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya. Dihadapannya kini berdiri seorang pria yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Bajunya tidak rapi. Wajahnya sangat kotor. Sepertinya dia tidak mencukur kumis dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aroma soju tercium dari badannya.

"Oh, kau si cantik Jaejoong. Apa kabarmu cantik? Dimana Xia?"

"Xia tidak ada di sini Yoochun. Kau sebaiknya pulang saja."

Jaejoong mencoba untuk menutup pintu tapi tangan Yoochun lebih cepat. Dia mendorong pintu itu dengan keras. Jaejoong sampai terduduk karena gagal menahan pintu tertutup.

"Kau pikir aku percaya itu. Dimana Xia?"

Yoochun melangkah masuk. Kakinya berjalan sempoyongan. Entah berapa botol soju yang dihabiskannya sebelum ke rumah Jaejoong.

"Xia.. dimana kau sayang? Ayo keluarlah."

Jaejoong segera berdiri. Dia harus bisa mengusir pria ini atau setidaknya mengulur waktu hingga Yunho tiba.

"Aku bilang, dia tidak ada di sini Yoochun. Sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum tetangga berdatangan kemari karena mendengar suaramu."

Yoochun tertawa.

"Kau pikir bisa menggertakku cantik. Cepat dimana Xia?. Aku terburu-buru ada yang menunggu kami."

Darah Jaejoong mendidih saat mendengarnya. Benar apa yang dibilang Xia jika bajingan ini menjual kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kau… berapa kali aku harus bilang jika Xia tidak ada di sini. Pulang saja kau Chun!"

Jaejoong terus berusaha mengusir Yoochun. Dia mencoba untuk mendorong pria itu keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi Yoochun sedang mabuk. Dia tidak akan mampu diusir dengan mudah.

"Kami ada janji Jae."

Jaejoong terus berusaha menarik Yoochun keluar dari rumahnya. Sementara Yoochun terus melawan. Dia lalu mendorong balik Jaejoong hingga terjatuh.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu Jae. Atau kau mau menggantikan Xia?"

Wajah Jaejoong langsung pucat saat mendengarnya. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Yunho, dimana kau?

"Kau bisa mendapatkan uang banyak dalam waktu singkat, Jae. Aku yakin banyak orang yang tertarik denganmu."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Kau pulang saja."

Jaejoong berteriak dan mencoba menghindar. Tapi Yoochun lebih cepat. Dia mencengkram lengan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk membujukmu. Kau ikut saja denganku."

"Tidak.."

Jaejoong berteriak saat Yoochun menarik paksa dirinya. Dia panik. Jaejoong tidak tahu mesti berbuat apa. Lalu seseorang memegang tangannya. Melepas paksa cengkreman itu.

"Apa-apaan kau Chun?"

Yunho berdiri di samping Jaejoong. Pria itu hampir gila saat melihat istrinya ditarik paksa oleh Yoochun. Dia langsung berlari ke arah mereka. Satu tangannya langsung memegang genggam tangan Yoochun dan melepaskannya dengan paksa. Sementara satu tangannya lagi langsung terkepal dan memukul wajah Yoochun.

"Yun…"

Jaejoong menangis sambil memeluk suaminya. Hatinya yang tadi ketakutan setengah mati kini sedikit tenang karena suaminya sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Oh kau sudah pulang Yun."

Yoochun berdiri sambil memegang bibirnya yang terluka.

"Aku mencari Xia dan istrimu itu menolak memberitahu dimana keberadaanya. Padahal aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Jadi ku pikir, Jaejoong bisa menggantikan Xia menemaniku bertemu dengan orang itu."

"Dasar bajingan."

Yunho langsung menghambur ke arah Yoochun. Kedua tangannya langsung menarik kerah baju Yoochun. Memaksa pria itu berdiri.

"Kau tidak tahu malu."

Yoochun tertawa sumbang.

"Kau salah kawan. Kau yang tidak tahu malu. Dulu mungkin kau adalah anak yang cukup kaya. Tapi karena kebodohan ayahmu kalian kehilangan rumah dan toko. Lalu kau, putus sekolah dan sempat berurusan dengan polisi karena mencuri. Sudah tidak lulus sekolah dan mencuri, berani-beraninya menikahi Jaejoong. Dengan wajah dan penampilannya, dia bisa menjadi nyonya besar tahu. Bukan terjebak di rumah kecil dan bekerja di toko kue seperti sekarang."

Rahang Yunho mengeras. Matanya memerah. Ingin rasanya dia menghajar mulut besar pria di depannya ini.

"Tahu apa kau tentang hidupku bajingan."

Yunho menghempaskan tubuh Yoochun ke dinding. Darah Yunho langsung mendidih mendengarnya. Yoochun sempat terjatuh, pria itu lalu bangkit kembali. Dia memukul perut Yunho. Namun Yunho dapat menangkisnya. Yunho menendang Yoochun hingga terpelanting. Yoochun yang terjatuh langsung mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari balik jaketnya. Yunho terkejut melihat kilauan dari pisau tajam itu. Belum selesai keterkejutannya, Yoochun tiba-tiba melompat ke arah Yunho sambil mengusung pisaunya. Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di depan Yunho.

Semuanya lalu membeku. Waktu seakan terhenti di detik itu.

"Xia.."

Pekikan Jaejoong mengembalikan kesadaran kedua pria yang berkelahi tadi. Sementara Xia semakin lemah. Kakinya tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegak.

"Xia..Xia.."

Yoochun terbeliak saat melihat kekasihnya berdiri di depannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menghindari tikaman pisaunya ke arah Yunho. Dengan tangan bergetar Yoochun menarik pisaunya.

"Darah..Darah.. Tidak… Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin."

"Umma appa!"

"Hyung!"

Changmin dan Jinwoo terpaku di depan pintu. Keduanya melihat seorang terluka. Yunho memegangi sosok itu. Sementara pria yang menusuk masih menggelengkan kepala sambil menatap pisau yang berlumur darah. Jaejoong terduduk di sudut ruangan.

"Darah..darah… Ini tidak mungkin… Tidak mungkin.."

Pria yang menusuk itu lalu berlari ke arah pintu. Menerjang Changmin dan Jinwoo yang masih membeku. Sosok itu terus berlari sambil berteriak-teriak.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit terasa sangat lama. Padahal Paman Ken sudah mengendarai kendaraannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi entah kenapa, rumah sakit yang dituju tidak kunjung sampai.

"Xia..bertahanlah."

Air mata Jaejoong tidak berhenti keluar. Bajunya sudah berwarna merah. Tangannya terus memegang kain yang digunakan untuk menutup luka Xia agar darah tidak semakin banyak yang keluar. Tapi cairan itu tetap merembes keluar.

"Junsu.. Panggil aku Junsu.."

Suara lirih itu keluar dari bibir yang pucat.

"Junsu.."

Jaejoong memanggil Junsu dengan pelan.

"Bertahanlah Junsu. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Junsu mengangguk.

"Aku mengantuk, Jae."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala dengan keras. Air matanya semakin deras. Sementara Yunho terus mengawasi dari kursi depan.

"Bertahanlah Junsu. Bertahanlah."

Hanya itu kalimat yang mampu Jaejoong ucapkan.

"Tapi aku lelah Jae. Aku ingin tidur sebentar."

"Tidak.. kau harus tetap membuka matamu. Ku mohon Junsu, bertahanlah."

"Aku lelah Jae… Sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk ibu."

Mata itu pun tertutup. Jaejoong hanya bisa meraung ketika pintu mobil terbuka. Yunho langsung mengendong Junsu ke arah petugas kesehatan yang membawa brankar ke arah mereka. Jaejoong menangis. Kakinya tidak bisa digerakan. Tapi dia harus segera menyusul mereka untuk memastikan kondisi Junsu.

Jaejoong tidak tahu berapa lama dia harus menunggu. Semua terasa begitu lama untuknya. Namun dia tetap berharap ada keajaiban agar Junsu dapat bertemu dengan ibunya. Dan harapan itu musnah ketika petugas medis yang membawa Junsu ke dalam ruang perawatan keluar dengan membawa sesosok yang ditutupi dengan kain. Seorang pria lalu menghampiri Yunho. Mereka berbincang sejenak diakhiri dengan gelengan kepala serta pria itu yang membungkuk memohon maaf.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong pilu. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya tapi air mata itu sudah menjelaskan semuanya bagi Jaejoong. Junsu tak terselamatkan. Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong berdering. Jaejoong mencoba mengumpulkan kewarasannya untuk menjawab telpon itu.

"Halo.."

[Ah, akhirnya kau menjawab telponku Jae. Aku Bibi Heechul, aku meminjam telpon tetangga.]

Suara itu terdengar sangat riang. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong yang justru ingin menangis saat mengetahui Heechul yang menelpon.

"Bibi Heechul …"

Jaejoong rasanya tersedak suaranya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

[Ah, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu Jae. Besok Junsu pulang. Dia mengirimkan surat kepadaku bahwa dia akan pulang besok. Dia sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan ingin kembali ke desa.]

"Bibi.."

[Dalam suratnya, Junsu meminta aku untuk menjemputnya di terminal. Oh, apa yang harus aku persiapkan Jae?]

"Bibi.."

[Aku akan memasak sup ayam kesukaannya. Pasti dia akan menyukainya. Ah, aku juga harus membersihkan kamarnya Jae. Menurutmu apakah aku harus membeli baju baru untuk mejemputnya di terminal? Dia kan pernah bekerja di Hyundai pasti malu jika aku berpakaian jelek.]

"Bibi.."

[Kau ini kenapa Jae? Dari tadi hanya bibi-bibi saja jawabanmu. Kau pasti kaget mendengar berita ini kan? Aku juga. Apa yang harus aku persiapkan lebih dulu Jae? Aku harus membereskan kamar Junsu dulu. Ah, Jae, anakku Junsu akhirnya akan pulang.]

Jaejoong menangis. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada Heechul.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

An

Maaf saya membuat Yoochun sebagai antagonis di sini. Saya juga mematikan karakter Junsu. Ini hanya fiksi. Hasil imajinasi belaka. Saya membuat rate M karena ada unsur kekerasan di dalam cerita. Hari ini juga peringatan debut TVXQ #aktf

Saya berterima kasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah berkomentar, memfavorikan bahkan mengikuti serial ini. Saya baru belajar jadi pasti banyak salah. Mohon saran dan kritiknya agar saya bisa memperbaiki penulisan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya.


End file.
